The Greatest Gift
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: Mitchie feels inadequate in her relationship with Alex, like she can never give her enough. Alex is content and knows she wants to be with Mitchie the rest of her life. Mitchie confesses her feelings to Alex and Alex decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Well, it's been a long time since I have posted anything on here. I haven't really had time to write my stories with school, work, and extracurricular activities. I'm sure you all know how life gets in the way of what you really want to do. :) I just couldn't get this idea I've had out of my head so I had to write it. Luckily though, I've got almost the whole story written, so unless something dire happens like I get struck by lightning and die, I will definitely finish this story. I was going to make it one long one-shot, but I decided to break it up into short chapters. It helps with the flow of the story too. It's going to be about 6 chapters with an epilogue. I wanted to show the love they share but also include a lot of humor. I hope I accomplished that. Well, here goes. Please read and review. Remember, it's been a while so please go easy on me. Reviews make my heart go all crazy. I don't know how I could go this long without them.

I also wanted to give a shout-out to one of the other author's on here, who gave me the inspiration for this story with her funny lines and humorous dialogue. The author is letscall-l. Go read her story called "Fly With Me: A Case of an Overactive Imagination", another Demean story of course (Mitchie/Mikayla).

**Author's Note 2: **My first ever crossover! I heart Mitchie/Alex and anything involving Demena (or as I like to call them, SelDem) or their characters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

**Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**Summary: **Mitchie feels inadequate in her relationship with Alex, like she can never give her enough. Alex is content and knows she wants to be with Mitchie the rest of her life. Mitchie confesses her feelings to Alex and Alex decides to do something about it. I really suck at summaries, so please read the story. It's much better than this stupid summary.

**A little background info: **Mitchie is living with the Russo's. When her parents found out about her and Mitchie, they kicked her out and she went to live with them. She knows that Alex and her family are wizards. I think that's all you pretty much need to know.

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 1**

They had been making out for what seemed like hours. Mitchie didn't know who started it… oh, wait, Alex did… She had been working on her homework while Alex doodled in her notebook and tried to distract Mitchie every chance she could get.

_Alex lay on her bed on her stomach as she drew in her spiral notebook while Mitchie sat up with her legs crossed, copying down notes from her History textbook. Mitchie glanced over at Alex from the corner of her eye and saw that she was biting her bottom lip in concentration with her forehead scrunched up and her tongue slightly poking out the side of her mouth. A few seconds later, Alex looked up and smiled when she saw her girlfriend quickly turn her head back to her book. "It's okay to stare, I know I'm beautiful," she grinned at Mitchie. "Cocky bitch," Mitchie muttered under her breath, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Alex sat up and leaned forward, kissing Mitchie's neck softly, "You know you love me." "That I do," Mitchie responded as Alex brushed her lips over Mitchie's earlobe, nipping it gently before sucking on it. Mitchie moaned as she turned her head and kissed Alex's cheek. Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie's body from behind, her hands sliding over her breasts as she locked her in a tight yet loose hold and rested her head against Mitchie's back. "A-Alex," Mitchie stuttered as she gasped, "I-I have to study." Alex squeezed her lightly, "What? I can't just hug my girlfriend for a minute?" "Not when I know what those hands of yours want to do to me," Mitchie swallowed hard as Alex grinned mischievously, "I really have to study. I have a big history test on Monday that I have to get a good grade on." "Oh come on, Mitch! It's Friday, you have the whole weekend to study. We've been away from each other all day in school. Can't we just spend some time together," Alex responded as she pouted, her full lips sticking out. "We are spending time together right now," Mitchie replied. "Mitch-ie," Alex whined, "I mean spending time _together. _You've only kissed me three times today. I'm feeling a little neglected here." Mitchie thought it over for a few seconds before sighing, "Fine…" All talking was cut off as Alex pressed her lips to Mitchie's forcefully, needing her touch._

Mitchie was now lying on her back with Alex on top of her. Their papers and books were scattered on the floor, forgotten. Things had started to heat up between them and as it naturally progressed, Alex trailed her lips over her neck as Mitchie let out a low moan. Alex smiled and, taking this as encouragement, slid her hands up Mitchie's body before bringing them back down again to the edge of her shirt, slipping them under. She moved them up the sides of Mitchie's body and just as she reached around to undo the clasp on her bra, Mitchie placed her arms on Alex's and pulled away slightly, "Alex, wait." Alex gazed at her with a confused expression on her face, wondering why she had stopped her, "What's wrong?" Mitchie sighed as she looked down, pausing for a minute, "Alex… are you happy with me?"

Alex looked at her for several seconds, trying to decipher what she had meant by those words. "Of course I am, sweetie," she brushed back a few strands of Mitchie's hair behind her ear and lifted her chin so she would look at her, "Did I say or do anything to make you think different? What brought this on?" "N-No. It's nothing. I-It's just that I love you so much and I want to give you everything… but I know I can't," Mitchie sighed again, tears welling in her eyes. "What do you mean," Alex asked concernedly as she stroked Mitchie's cheek softly. "I feel like I can never completely show you how much I love you because I can never be inside you… fully inside you. Like I can never pleasure you enough because I don't…" Mitchie blushed as she caught Alex's eyes and glanced down at her lap before looking back up again but avoiding her girlfriend's stare, "you know…" Alex lifted up her chin again before she slid her hand down her arm and clasped both of her hands around Mitchie's, "Mitchie, I love you. You don't need-" Mitchie interrupted her, closing her eyes, "It's stupid, I know. It's just…sometimes I wish…"

"No, it's okay. What about me, Mitchie? Do I… Do I pleasure you enough," Alex asked and it was then Mitchie wished she had never brought the conversation up because she never wanted this, to hear the doubt in her voice and see the uncertainty in her eyes. "No, Alex baby, you are amazing. I love everything that you do. I love everything about you and I wouldn't change a thing," she finally smiled to reassure her and leaned up to kiss her on the mouth while wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling Alex closer. After a few minutes, they pulled away for air and Mitchie said, "Let's just forget what I said. All I need is you and that is enough for me as long as you're happy." Alex nodded as she gripped the sides of Mitchie's shoulders and captured her lips with her own again, "I'm happy… very happy." They kissed a bit longer before deciding to go to bed, both tired from the day's events. Mitchie changed into an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants and while Alex changed into her tank top and shorts, an idea popped into her head and she smiled. Mitchie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "I love you." Alex turned around and kissed her mouth, running her hands down Mitchie's back, "I love you too. Come on, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Mitchie nodded in agreement as they both got into Alex's bed and slipped under the covers. She spooned against her, her chest against Alex's back, as she curled her arm over her body, resting her hand on Alex's torso. "Night Alex," she murmured, falling asleep fast. "Night babe, sweet dreams," Alex responded with a smile on her face.

Alex laid there for a while, not going to sleep yet. She had to wait until Mitchie was fully asleep before she could put her plan into action. After half an hour, she felt safe enough to guess that Mitchie was deep in her slumber. So she gently lifted Mitchie's arm that was around her waist and scooted forward a little before placing it back on the bed. Alex froze as Mitchie stirred and slightly opened her eyes. "'Lex, where are you going," Mitchie mumbled from her pillow. "Sh…I'm thirsty. I'm just going to go get some water. I'll be right back up. Go back to sleep sweetie," Alex responded as she stroked her hair. "Okay," Mitchie yawned as she closed her eyes again. Alex got up from the bed and decided that she actually did need some water. Her throat had suddenly gone dry. After drinking a glassful, she headed back up to her room. Once inside, she tiptoed over to her desk, thankfully the side Mitchie wasn't facing, and retrieved her wand from the top drawer. She carefully thought about her words for a few minutes before she whispered them and pointed her wand at Mitchie. A jolt of light emitted from the tip and shot towards her sleeping girlfriend, engulfing her in it before it faded away. Alex smiled as she returned her wand to the drawer and climbed back into bed, finally falling asleep despite her anticipation for the next day.

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back! I am SO glad you guys liked the first chapter! This chapter is really short. It's mostly just a transition/filler, but you will all find out what Alex did to Mitchie! Thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorited/alerted the story! Please read and review. Reviews make my heart flutter.

**i am indistructible: **Your review made me laugh. Aren't we all desperate pervs when it comes to Demi and Selena or any of their characters? :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

******Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 2**

Alex was on the brink of consciousness as light shined into her bedroom. She groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't get comfortable. Something was pressing against her back. "Mitchie," she mumbled, "stop poking me." "I'm not poking you," Mitchie replied just as sleepily. "Your knee is pressing into my kidney," Alex responded. "It's probably just the remote control from when we watched TV yesterday. I'll get it," Mitchie said. Alex felt the covers shift and a few seconds later, she heard Mitchie shriek, "HOLY SHIT!" before she heard a thud, the sound of Mitchie falling onto the floor. "What's wrong," Alex asked as she turned around, finally opening her eyes as she tried to hide her grin. Mitchie's head popped up above the bed, eyes wide. "Don't look," she ordered her as she grabbed her pillow and covered the lower half of her waist with it. "Mitchie, were you having wet dreams again or did you pee in your pants?" Alex asked, chuckling. "Not exactly," she squeaked in reply then said, "I think I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. Please pinch me so that I'll wake up." Alex reached over and did as she was told, all the while still smiling. "Ow!" Mitchie exclaimed then her eyes got even bigger, "I'm not dreaming. Oh my god, this is real. OH MY GOD!" She started to hyperventilate.

"Mitch, what's wrong," Alex asked again, showing concern, but the corners of her mouth curved up. "Uh…" Mitchie tried to come up with a plausible answer quick, "n-nothing! I-I just… need to go to the bathroom!" She popped up from the floor, with the pillow still held tightly below her waist, and made a beeline for Alex's bathroom. Alex went to the door and chuckled softly before she knocked on it lightly, "Mitch, you were saying that you weren't dreaming, that this was real. You were dreaming about me, weren't you? You don't have to dream about me, you know, because you have me here in real life." Alex couldn't help but laugh out loud when she heard Mitchie gasp from inside. "Alex! What did you do," Mitchie said harshly.

A few minutes earlier in the bathroom…

Once she closed and locked the door, Mitchie stared straight ahead at the wall as she slowly removed the pillow. She couldn't look down. She shuffled over to the bathroom closet and opened the door, where a full-length mirror was hung. She stared at her face in the mirror for a few seconds before her eyes slowly traveled downwards. She didn't look any different than she normally did. She heard Alex saying something, but she wasn't paying attention. When she got down to her hips though, she couldn't muffle her scream. Her pajama pants were stretched tight in a pyramid shape, like a tent. A freaking tent! Her fingers played with the rim of the waistband to her pants. She was scared to look inside, afraid of what she'd find. Slowly, she pulled at the fabric and unwillingly looked down. She gasped loudly at what she saw. She had a penis! And balls! _How could this happen, _she thought to herself. She wasn't dreaming so that could only mean two things… one, she was in some parallel universe where she was the owner of new downstairs boy equipment or two, Alex had done something. Both involved magic and that only pointed to one thing. Or rather, one someone. "Alex! What did you do!" she screamed.

Return to present time… (still inside the bathroom)

She could hear Alex chuckling, amused, outside the door. "Well, last night after our talk, I decided to play genie and grant one of your wishes. So I did a spell on you." "What?! You used a spell on me? Take it back! Undo the spell right now," Mitchie exclaimed in shock. "I-I can't," she heard Alex say and her head spun. "WHAT?! What do you mean, you can't! This isn't permanent is it," Mitchie started to hyperventilate, pressing her hand to her chest, eyes wide. "No!" Alex blurted out sharply then said in a slightly softer tone, "No. It's just… the spell I used… the words I said… it's only for the weekend, okay?" Curious but also hesitant, Mitchie asked, "What spell did you use? What exactly did you say in your spell?" Alex mumbled something, but Mitchie couldn't hear her. "Alex, I didn't hear what you said," she responded. She heard Alex groan as she spoke louder, "I made up the spell. It was one of those impromptu spell sort of things. I said, 'Mitchie wishes she had a penis and balls, so give her one from Saturday morning until Sunday night falls.'" By the end of her sentence, Mitchie was blushing profusely and she could tell Alex was doing the same.

Back in the bedroom…

A few seconds later, Alex placed her hand on the door and looked down, whispering, "Mitch, I'm sorry. I-I just… I want to give you everything I possibly can… fulfill all your wishes and dreams… and-and this… this I could do for you." Tears had welled in her eyes and she sniffled slightly. She couldn't hear anything from the bathroom, no response. "I'm sorry," she repeated then said softly, "Mitch, are you mad at me?" After a few seconds the door slowly opened and Mitchie appeared, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her. "No… How could I be mad at you after you just said something like that?" Alex brushed her lips across Mitchie's cheek before she kissed her there. "I'm sorry," she said again, resting her chin on Mitchie's shoulder. "I just wish you would have told me. Maybe then I wouldn't have been so freaked out," Mitchie sighed. "You would have never agreed to it," Alex pointed out. "Yeah, most likely," Mitchie nodded and when Alex pulled away to stare at her, she conceded with a small smile, "okay, yeah, I wouldn't have." "It's only for the weekend, Mitch. Just two days. Besides, we could have a little fun with this," Alex smirked. Mitchie's forehead scrunched in confusion, "What do you mean?" Alex's grin grew wider as she trailed her hands down Mitchie's back to her ass, pushing as she pressed their hips together, "Oh Mitchie, I didn't know you were so _happy_ to see me." Mitchie blushed a bright red as she rolled her eyes and pushed Alex away from her, turning around, "I'm going to go take a shower." "Better make it a cold one, baby," Alex chuckled. She didn't know how, but Mitchie turned an even brighter shade of red before she shut the bathroom door, slightly louder than she intended.

**Authors Note: **Reviews = love! 5 more and I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter! Thanks again for all your reviews, they make me laugh! Not much else to say really, other than let the fun begin... :D Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

******Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 3**

Once back in the bathroom, Mitchie turned on the shower before going to the sink and splashing some water on her face. She hesitantly looked down again. Alex was right. She did need a cold shower. Mitchie began to take off her clothes but she stopped again when she got to her pants. Biting her lip, she slowly tugged them down and slid them off, taking her underwear with them. She turned to look at herself in the mirror then she gasped and turned her head away, closing her eyes. This was so bizarre. _She _looked so bizarre. A woman with breasts and male body parts down below. She willed herself to look down and after several minutes, she finally did. It was slightly erect, extending straight out from between her thighs.

It was another few minutes of staring before she slowly moved her right hand over, inching closer, until her fingertips brushed over the balls, _her _balls. She drew in a deep breath at the contact. She touched them a few seconds longer before she brought her hand up and gently pressed her right index finger on the tip of _her _penis. Mitchie then moved her hand down again as she lightly grasped her member around the base of it. Slowly, she drew her hand up her member towards the tip then brought it back down again. Mitchie inhaled sharply as her feelings of pleasure heightened at this action. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Mitchie quickly let go and got into the shower, the cold water shocking her body.

It was probably another good half hour before Mitchie managed to get it down to where it rested between her thighs, not sticking out like before. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel from the closet and carefully dried her body, avoiding the new sensitive place between her legs. She didn't want to get it up again. It was when she was done that she realized she had no clothes in the bathroom. She wrapped the towel around her waist and walked over to the door. It didn't matter that she was not fully covered, Alex had seen her breasts before; she was more concerned about Alex seeing…down there. She called out, "Alex?" "Yeah," Mitchie heard her mumble. "I need some clothes. I don't have any in here. Can you bring me some," she asked. "'Kay, hold on a sec," Alex replied and she heard her rummaging through her closet.

A few minutes later, Alex knocked on the door, "Here." "Thanks," Mitchie said as she opened the door slightly and took them from her before closing it again. She pulled on her bra and clasped it behind her before going through the clothes again, noticing that one very important piece of clothing was missing from the pile. "Alex," she shrieked, "you forgot to get me some underwear!" "Oh right, sorry," Alex responded with a low chuckle and after a few seconds she replied, "here you go." Mitchie stuck her hand out the door and grabbed them from her, slamming the door. She gaped in horror at what Alex had given her. It was a thong.

"Alex! I cannot wear this... with _this_," Mitchie exclaimed. "You know I only wear thongs, Mitchie," Alex replied. "Yes, but could you get me… you know… some _other _kind of underwear," Mitchie responded in an embarrassed tone. "I guess I could go borrow some from Justin or Max. I'll be right back." Mitchie heard footsteps and she quickly said as she opened the bathroom door, "No, wait! I don't want to wear your brother's underwear! Can't you use that wand of yours to whip some up? I'm sure after what you did to me, conjuring up a pair of boxers or something would be a piece of cake." Alex smirked at this before she walked over to her desk and retrieved her wand from the drawer. She thought for a minute before shrugging then twirling her wand in the air, "Underwearus appearus." Out of thin air, a pair of boxers appeared and Alex caught them before tossing them over to Mitchie. "Thanks," Mitchie replied, turning around and retreating back to the bathroom.

Mitchie undid her towel and she placed it on the counter. She grabbed the boxers and put her feet through them, carefully sliding them up to her waist. Mitchie pulled on her shirt then picked up the pair of skinny jeans Alex had given her. She looked down then back up at the pants again. She opened the door and walked out into the bedroom, "Alex, I can't wear these. They're going to be too tight in places that weren't tight in _certain _places before, if you know what I mean. Do you have anything that is a little looser, maybe some baggy jeans?" "Hmm, let me see," Alex replied as she went to her dresser, "I have some cargo capris. Will those work?" "Yeah, I think so," Mitchie said as she took them from her and pulled them on, "does this look okay?"

Alex nodded and smiled at her as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck, "Yes, now I do believe we have not had a proper good morning kiss." She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Mitchie's. She gently pulled at her bottom lip before she slipped her tongue into Mitchie's mouth and lifted one hand to run her fingers through her hair. All of a sudden, they tore apart at the sound of Alex's mom knocking on the bedroom door, "Girls! Breakfast!" Mitchie groaned as she rested her forehead against Alex's. "Your mother always has the best timing," she muttered. Alex chuckled then slipped her hand around Mitchie's squeezing it lightly, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

When they got down to the dining room, the table was set with a large breakfast: bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes with syrup. Everyone was already at the table, even Juliet, although Alex knew she wouldn't be eating. She would stare at Justin the whole time. It was sickening really, the way they would gaze at each other with googly eyes and do their little nose wiggles or whatever they called them. However, with Juliet here, this meant there was only one chair at the six-person table for her and Mitchie to sit in. Alex smiled to herself. Alex walked up to the chair and pulled it out, gesturing to her girlfriend, "Here Mitch, you sit." "Why thank you," Mitchie smiled as she accepted graciously and sat down. "Alex, do you want my chair? Because I'm not really-" Juliet offered as she started to stand up, but Alex cut her off, "No, it's okay. Mitchie and I always share." She smiled down at her girlfriend who looked up at her, eyes widened at her words. Alex then sat down on Mitchie's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck, and turned herself sideways so that one leg hung over Mitchie's right thigh and her left leg rested between both of Mitchie's. She moved around slightly as she got comfortable and she felt Mitchie's body stiffen and the breath hitch in her throat.

Alex smiled at Mitchie again and this time Mitchie returned it with a slight glare. Alex just grinned wider and kissed the tip of her nose. "Ugh, I'm eating here. I'm trying to keep my breakfast down this time," Max replied as he shoved a fork fully loaded with pancakes into his mouth. "Oh please, that was nothing. We're not as bad as JuJu over there," Alex snorted as she flipped her hand in dismissal. "No, you're much worse," Justin responded then looked up at her, a confused expression on his face, "JuJu?" "Oh, did I tell you? I came up with a nickname for you guys! It's JuJu, as in Justin and Juliet. I combined your names! Isn't it so cute," Alex laughed as she clapped and did a little happy dance in her seat, which caused Mitchie to bite back a moan. "Ew, I just threw up in my mouth," Max stated with a disgusted expression then continued to eat his food. "Now kids, this is a family breakfast. Play nice," Theresa admonished them. "Yeah," Mitchie said as she poked Alex in her side, which caused her to jolt up straight.

Alex cut up some pancakes and speared them with her fork, cupping her hand under it as she lifted it to Mitchie's mouth, "Here." Mitchie opened her mouth and accepted it before chewing. Alex leaned over and brushed her lips across Mitchie's cheek then whispered in her ear, "Who, me?" She pulled back with an innocent smile on her face. But Mitchie knew that smile all too well. Alex ate some pancakes as well before she picked up a sausage link and placed half of it in her mouth, slowly pulling it out as her teeth dragged over it, and when she got near the end, she gently bit into the tip, all the while staring into her girlfriend's eyes. Mitchie gulped as her throat suddenly became dry and she tried to squeeze her legs tighter together, but Alex's leg was between them.

Alex turned back around and ate her sausage before she turned back to her and smirked, murmuring in her ear, "Mmm… Mitchie, what is it you've got in your pants? I'm sitting on something hard." She squirmed a bit, feeling the bulge underneath her grow. Mitchie squeezed Alex's hips and she jumped in her seat as Mitchie whispered harshly into her ear, "Eat slowly and whatever you do, do not move until everyone leaves the table." With her fork still raised to her mouth, Alex bit her bottom lip and smiled, trying to stifle the giggle rising in her throat as she slightly ground her hips into Mitchie's lap, making her feel it, which caused her girlfriend to hiss in response. Alex chuckled as she then put the forkful of eggs into her mouth.

**Author's Note: **Reviews = love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back again! I thought I wasn't going to update again today, but I loved all your reviews and I am having a little case of writer's block for the last chapter before the epilogue, so I decided to update to try and get some motivation. I probably won't update tomorrow because I have a ton of homework to get done so I need to focus (although I'd rather be writing this story), but we'll see. This chapter is a little bit longer than usual. Alex is going to step things up a notch... :D Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

******Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 4**

Surprisingly, Alex listened to her and there were no more shenanigans at the table while they finished breakfast. Everyone finally left the table and normally Mitchie would offer to help Alex's mom clean up, but she couldn't do that in her condition. The real trick was how to get around the table and back up the stairs without someone noticing her current state because everyone had moved to the family room only a few feet away. Alex was still eating and Mitchie got her attention by kissing her on the cheek, "Thank you." Alex looked at her with a slightly confused expression, "What for?" "For stopping your teasing. I don't think I could have lasted much longer after that last time…"

Alex grinned at this, "Do you want to go up to the bedroom?" Mitchie glared at her then nodded, "Yes, but not to do what I know you're thinking about." Alex pouted, "You're no fun." "Come on, I have an idea of how to get us up there without anyone seeing," Mitchie replied, "just follow my lead." Alex nodded and Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, lifting her slightly as she stood them both up. Mitchie kissed her neck as she pushed them forward towards the stairs. Alex giggled at the contact, Mitchie's lips tickling her.

Just as they reached the bottom step, Alex's dad called out, "Where are you two going?" Mitchie groaned inwardly. Both Theresa and Jerry were okay with their relationship, but Jerry had always been a little bit queasy at the thought of his seventeen year old daughter having sex. He felt a little bit better knowing that it was with someone he trusted though. He knew Mitchie would never hurt her and he could rest easy knowing Alex would never come home with an STD or worse, pregnant. "Upstairs," Alex replied, "Mitchie has a history test on Monday and I'm going to help her study."

"You're going to study," Justin gasped in surprise as he turned to look at her, his eyes widened in disbelief. "No, I didn't say that," she responded as she rolled her eyes, "I'm just going to use the flashcards Mitchie made and quiz her." "You know, you could learn from Mitchie. She's a very smart girl. Maybe if you would just apply yourself-" Jerry said and Alex groaned loudly as she interjected, "Ugh, going upstairs now!" She started to walk up the stairs, pulling Mitchie closely behind her.

Once in the confines of her room, Alex pulled away and flopped back onto her bed, sighing, "That was close." "Too close," Mitchie agreed as she sat down on the bed beside her. "What do you want to do now," Alex asked as she turned and propped her elbow up on the bed, resting her face in her palm. "I don't know, but first thing's first, I need to get rid of this," Mitchie answered as she gestured down to the bulge in her pants. Alex grinned mischievously, "I could help you with that, you know."

Mitchie blushed a bright red at this as she shook her head, "No Alex, I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready for you to see… me like that yet." Mitchie turned her head away from her, biting her lip. "It's okay, Mitch. I understand," Alex responded as she slipped her hand into Mitchie's squeezing it lightly. "Thanks," Mitchie replied as she leaned into Alex's shoulder, "well then what do you suggest I do to help 'get the flag down the pole'?" Alex burst out laughing at this, "Seriously Mitchie?!"

Mitchie chuckled too then after their laughter died down, Alex said, "I guess you could always do it the normal way, you know, um… relieve yourself… if you don't want me to do it." Mitchie made a face as she said this and shook her head, remembering earlier. She had felt weird touching herself like that, despite the pleasure it caused, and even when she was fully a girl with girl body parts. Alex was really the only one she would let touch her in such an intimate spot. "Well then I don't know. I'm not a guy so other than the obvious, I don't know how a guy gets rid of an erection," Alex said and Mitchie blushed again at the words, "I guess you could try thinking or doing something that doesn't make you feel aroused… Oh, I know! Let's go to the movies! They're playing Saw and Texas Chainsaw Massacre at the old cinema this weekend! Scary movies are great mood killers! If you're scared, you can't get aroused." "That's great and all, but that doesn't help me, _right now_. I can't go anywhere looking like this," Mitchie responded, pointing down to her lap.

"Fine," Alex grumbled as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "we can just study for your test for a while. Maybe time will help it go down. Then afterwards we can go see the movies. I still like my idea though." "That's it! If you're going to be helping me study then you are not allowed to kiss me or touch me at all. I don't want you to make it go up again because if you do, then we aren't going to go see Saw and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, got it?" Mitchie inquired with her eyebrow raised. Alex groaned loudly and whined as her pout deepened, "Mitchie, you torture me." "Right back at ya, babe," Mitchie smiled. Alex asked, "Mitchie, can I have one kiss before we start?" "No," her girlfriend replied. "Please," Alex whined again, "I need my Mitchie kisses. Please, just one? To tide me over?" "Fine," Mitchie sighed exasperatedly, but smiled, "but only on the cheek."

Alex smiled as she cupped Mitchie's left cheek in her right hand and leaned up to brush her lips softly over her other cheek before pressing them lightly as her nose grazed her skin. "I love you," Alex whispered. Mitchie turned her head and captured Alex's lips softly with her own, "I love you too." They continued for a few more minutes before Mitchie abruptly pulled away, breathing slightly labored, "Okay, we need to study now. Commence Operation: Don't Touch." Alex moaned in disappointment as Mitchie got off the bed and went to Alex's desk to retrieve the index cards she had made yesterday, "Here. These are the ones I haven't gone through yet." Alex eyed the thick stack with a groan before taking them from her and unwrapped the rubber band. "Okay, first question. The Cold War was fought by what two countries," Alex started.

They went on like that for another hour and a half, Alex asking questions and Mitchie answering them if she knew them or looking them up in her book if she didn't. "Okay, I need a break," Mitchie said as she closed her textbook. "Yeah, me too. My head hurts just reading these questions," Alex responded then looked at Mitchie, "hey, it went down! That means we get to go see Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Saw! Yay!" "Okay, yes, you've been a good girl so we will go see the movies," Mitchie replied and Alex hugged her around the waist, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Let's go! If we get there in twenty minutes we can get the early bird admission discount!" Mitchie laughed at her excitement as Alex pulled her from the room and down the stairs.

Those four hours were torture for Mitchie. It wasn't the blood, guts, gore, dismembered bodies and death. No, that didn't bother her. Well, not so much that as every time a scary scene came on, Alex would grip her right thigh with her left hand and dig the nails of her right into Mitchie's arm and even at one point Alex was halfway in her lap, her knee between Mitchie's legs, burying her face in Mitchie's shoulder. Which meant basically every second of both movies except for the previews. Although Alex seemed to look genuinely scared, Mitchie doubted that was the case. Alex loved scary movies and she had seen both of these movies ten times at least, probably more. At one point during the movie, Mitchie leaned over and whispered this into her ear. "Yeah, but it still gets me every time," Alex had replied then screamed and gripped Mitchie's thigh again at as another character fell victim to the predator's saw.

By the time the second movie was over, Mitchie was throbbing between her legs and she was trying to hide her current state of arousal with their popcorn bag despite the dim lighting in the theater. "Come on, Mitch, let's go," Alex said as the credits rolled on the screen, taking her hand and standing up. However, Mitchie didn't move. "Mitchie," she questioned with a confused expression on her face. "I-I can't get up, Alex," Mitchie replied weakly with an embarrassed grimace, "people will _see _me." It took a minute before Alex finally understood and a smirk formed on her lips.

She leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I guess I was wrong. You can get aroused when you're scared." Alex then ran her hand up Mitchie's thigh but she stopped her just barely an inch from the bulge in her pants, "Don't Alex. Not here. Can you please just pop or transport us back home? I cannot go out of the theater looking like this." Alex gasped and brought her hand up to her chest, "Use magic without Dad's permission? Especially in public? Mitchie, I am appalled. I would never do that." Mitchie snorted in response and hit her in the stomach with the back of her hand, "Oh please. Just do it already." Alex chuckled as she took Mitchie's hand, first looking around to see if anyone was still in the theater, before pulling her wand out of her boot and twirling it a few times, saying, "Take us back to my room."

As soon as they appeared back in Alex's bedroom, Mitchie collapsed onto the bed with a heavy breath and a confused look on her face, "H-How do guys deal with this? How do they handle being aroused all the time? How do they not have an-an erection 24/7? It-It's like I can't do anything or even think without getting hard. I-I can't stand this." Mitchie sighed as she buried her face in her hands. A few seconds later, Mitchie felt Alex's arms wrap around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. "It's okay sweetie. I'm sure it's normal. It would be really awkward, but if you want, I could ask Justin to see how he deals with it," Alex tried to lighten the mood despite the queasy feeling in her stomach at the thought of Mitchie saying yes to her offer. Mitchie laughed slightly, "No, please don't do that. Though, it would be funny." They sat there as Mitchie kept her face in her hands and Alex slowly rubbed up and down her back to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Alex got up and kneeled on the floor in front of her, placing her hands on Mitchie's hips and gently pulling her forward until Mitchie's feet rested on the floor. "Alex, what are you doing," Mitchie asked as she uncovered her face. "Sh…" Alex murmured as she lifted her hand to cup Mitchie's cheek, "just let me do this for you, okay?" "What are you talking abou-" Mitchie asked then gasped when Alex placed her hand on Mitchie's inner thigh, her fingers barely brushing her bulge, but she grabbed Alex's hand and moved it away, squeezing it, but still holding on to it, "No, Alex." "Do you trust me," Alex said as she looked into Mitchie's eyes. She looked scared. "Of course I do," Mitchie responded without hesitation. "Mitchie, I promise you, I am not going to freak out," Alex replied as she ran her other hand down Mitchie's right arm. Mitchie was silent for several minutes as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes before she slowly released her hand and said in a timid voice, "O-Okay."

Alex moved as slowly as possible so she wouldn't scare Mitchie. She pushed Mitchie's legs apart until she could scoot her body between them then she ran her hands along Mitchie's body, starting with her legs and moving upwards until she rested them on her torso and she leaned up to gently capture Mitchie's lips with her own. She then started to move back down, trailing her lips over the sensitive spot on Mitchie's neck as her hands caressed the sides of her breasts. Mitchie let out a low moan at her actions. Alex's hands slipped under her shirt and she rubbed her hands over Mitchie's stomach before she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, breaking contact for a few seconds to tug the piece of clothing off. Alex kissed each of her breasts then cupped them in both her hands, gently touching and squeezing them through her bra. Another moan escaped Mitchie's lips as she leaned her head back and thrust her chest forward, increasing the contact. Alex could feel Mitchie's arousal grow as they continued, the mound of jean and cotton-clad flesh pressing harder against her torso.

She trailed her hands back down Mitchie's sides and along her thighs before she lifted her hand and slowly placed it on the bulge, rubbing it gently. Mitchie bit her bottom lip and leaned forward as she wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and buried her head in the crook of her neck. "Oh… that feels so good…" she whispered. Alex turned and kissed her cheek lovingly as she continued to rub. A few seconds later, her hand left the spot to unbutton Mitchie's capris. Mitchie leaned back on the bed on her elbows to give her better access. She closed her eyes as she heard the pop of the top button, waiting for Alex to unzip her pants nervously.

A minute later, Mitchie inhaled a sharp breath of air as she felt pressure against her groin. She opened her eyes and looked down, finding Alex's face pressed into the front of her pants, gripping the zipper with her teeth as she carefully pulled it down. Seeing her doing this, Mitchie couldn't hold back the moan rising in her throat. She just looked so sexy doing that, not to mention the pleasurable feelings it caused with her face so close. Once it was down as far as it would go, Alex pulled back the flaps of Mitchie's pants before sliding her hands around her waist, pushing. Mitchie lifted her hips and Alex slowly tugged the pants down until they were all the way off, leaving Mitchie only in her bra and boxers.

Alex bit her bottom lip nervously. She wasn't quite sure how to do this. Of course, she'd had boyfriends before Mitchie, but she had never done this with any of them. She had to make it look, and feel, like she knew what she was doing. She wanted to make this as pleasurable for Mitchie as she possibly could. Alex's hand returned between Mitchie's thighs, running circles over it with the tip of her finger. A few seconds later, Alex cupped her bulge, squeezing it slightly. Mitchie moaned and squirmed, starting to breathe a little heavier. Putting a slight rhythmic pressure on it for a few more seconds, Alex hesitated before she slipped her hand into the opening of Mitchie's boxers, her fingers making contact for the first time. "Oh god…" both girls groaned as Mitchie's arms went weak, causing her to fall back flat onto the bed, closing her eyes. By the straining fabric of Mitchie's boxers and now with her hand slowly moving over her erection, Alex could tell she was hard. She took this as a sign that Mitchie was ready. A moan of disappointment accompanied by a slight whimper escaped Mitchie's lips as she felt Alex remove her hand from her boxers.

Seconds later, Mitchie lifted her hips again as she felt Alex trail her fingers around her waist, slipping them beneath the elastic band of her boxers. With painstaking slowness, Alex started to pull them down inch by inch as she stared into Mitchie's eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation. Soon, those too were on the floor, resting beside Mitchie's discarded pants. Alex placed her hands around Mitchie's upper torso, bringing her back up into a sitting position. She then stood on her knees and kissed her tenderly on her lips. "I love you," she whispered. Mitchie nodded as she lifted her hand and stroked her cheek, unable to answer. Alex then sat back on her heels and kissed Mitchie's knee before starting a slow trail up the inside of her thigh. When she got near her center, Alex skimmed over her erection, going over to her other knee and repeating the same procedure. Mitchie whimpered in response, "A-Alex, please…" The throbbing between her legs was beyond unbearable now. She no longer yearned for Alex's touch; she _needed_ it. She felt like she was going to explode any minute.

When she reached Mitchie's center again, this time she experimentally flicked her tongue over her balls. Mitchie squeaked in surprise as her legs clamped against Alex's body, holding her there. Alex licked each of them a couple more times as she pressed her hands against Mitchie's knees, pushing her legs apart and holding them back. She then kissed them both before lightly sucking on one. Mitchie wanted to scream and close her legs, but it died in her throat as Alex moved up and ran her tongue around the base of her member before she licked steadily at the space where the two parts met. Mitchie closed her eyes as her pleasure grew. Her eyes shot open again and she gripped the bed sheets tightly between her hands as she looked down and saw that Alex was slowly dragging her tongue up and down along the length of her member, but avoiding the top. She continued this for a few more minutes before Alex lifted her right hand and wrapped her fingers around Mitchie's member, squeezing it lightly. Mitchie nearly lost it right then and there.

She felt some of the tingling sensation she had in her stomach travel downwards and through her member. Suddenly, she felt something wet. She looked down and saw that a white sticky substance was oozing from the tip and running down the side. Alex followed her gaze and smiled. She then leaned her head down and ran her tongue up the side, licking up the substance, before swirling it around the tip then gently nibbling and sucking it. Mitchie couldn't tear her eyes away from Alex as she groaned and involuntarily bucked her hips at the feeling.

"A-Alex…please…more…" she managed to get out. Alex squeezed with her hand again before she slowly slid it up to just below the tip then brought it back down again. She continued her movements at the same pace for a few minutes. "F-Faster…" Mitchie gasped as she moved her hips up again for emphasis as Alex's hand hit the base of her member, pressing into her. Alex obliged and quickened her pace as she gently grasped and rubbed her balls. Wanting as much contact as she could, Alex leaned forward and rested her head against Mitchie's stomach, kissing her there as she continued to pump faster. The swirling tension in Mitchie's stomach increased even more than before and she felt like she was on the brink of passing out. It started to descend again and she was barely able to gasp out, "A-Alex…I-I'm going to…" At her words, Alex rubbed up and down her length faster than Mitchie thought possible, all the while squeezing her hard member as she did so.

Then with a force so fierce it took her breath away, Mitchie came and just as she did so, Alex wrapped her lips around her tip and slid them down a few inches. She started to suck hard as Mitchie's juices flowed into her mouth, increasing the shocking pleasure rippling through Mitchie's body as she moved her hips in time with the movement of Alex's mouth. "Oh…oh god…" Mitchie moaned, her voice getting higher at the end. Mitchie fell back on the bed as Alex slowed down and sucked every last bit until she was clean. After she was done, Alex crawled up onto the bed beside her and placed her hand on Mitchie's stomach, rubbing it gently as she leaned down and kissed Mitchie tenderly on the lips. Mitchie returned the kiss with fervor, bringing her hand up and tangling her fingers in her hair. "Alex… oh my god… that was so amazing… that was nothing like I had ever experienced before…" she said through labored breathing. Alex just smirked at her, "Well duh."

**Author's Note: **Reviews = love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday. Mondays suck! I'm at work all day then I have school so I don't get home until about 10:00. By then I'm just too dead tired to do anything but fall into bed. A little bit of a longer chapter this time. Hope you all like it! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

******Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 5**

They lay in bed for a while afterwards. Mitchie felt weak and needed time to recuperate. Alex ran her hand up and down Mitchie's left arm as she kissed her bare shoulder. They had both been quiet ever since, basking in the glow of intimacy. However, they were rudely interrupted when someone knocked on the door and they saw the doorknob turning. "Shit," Alex whispered harshly under her breath as she rolled over onto Mitchie to cover her as she was still in her undressed state just as the door opened, "Girls-" Theresa stopped when she saw the two girls in their current position and averted her eyes. "Mom!" Alex exclaimed, "Don't you knock? You're supposed to knock and wait for an answer before you come into my room! God, can't we get any privacy?"

"I did knock, Alex, and don't use that tone with me, missy. We could always have you keep your door open or we could have you and Mitchie sleep in separate rooms," Theresa raised her eyebrow, as if begging Alex to challenge her. She really was joking. She knew how much the two loved each other and would never keep them away from each other, but it was fun to watch her daughter squirm. "NO!" Alex shrieked, almost moving to sit up but then remembered Mitchie and responded in the sweetest voice she could possibly muster, "Fine, what did you come up here for, oh sweet mother of mine?" Theresa rolled her eyes and responded, "I came to tell you that dinner will be ready in five minutes," she said as she turned around and started to walk out the door, but looked over her shoulder at them, "but I would suggest you put some clothes on before you come down." With that, she closed the door behind her.

Alex's mouth hung open and if Mitchie wasn't so embarrassed, she would have giggled. "Alex, you forgot to lock the door! Someone could have walked in and seen you…us!" "No one did," Alex replied. "But what if someone had? If your mother had come in ten minutes earlier…" Mitchie blushed profusely. Alex blushed a little too, "Fine, I'll put a charm on my door so that it is locked whenever we're in it… better yet, I'll just make it locked all the time so Justin or Max can't get in to set booby traps on me. Oh, and I should put a noise block on my room as well. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. You're a screamer, Mitchie Torres." Alex grinned as Mitchie hid her face behind her hair. "Am not," she mumbled. "Are too," Alex pecked her on the nose and hugged her for a moment before she pulled away, "come on, get dressed. I'm hungry after all that manual labor." Alex smirked as she reached down and lightly trailed her fingers down to Mitchie's thigh.

Mitchie pushed her slightly, "Horny girl. You've done it now. My body is off limits. Your hands and lips will stay where they are for the rest of the night." "Mitchie…" Alex pouted, fluttering her eyelids. "Nope, not falling for it. Now get off me please. I need to put some clothes on." "Hmph," Alex responded as she crossed her arms, "I like you better without any on." Her slightly disgruntled attitude started to fade away as her eyes followed Mitchie, watching her get out of the bed and bend down to grab her clothes in various places on the floor. "Pervert," Mitchie said with a smile as she walked into the bathroom to put her clothes back on.

Luckily, Juliet wasn't there for dinner so that left two chairs for each of them to sit in, which Mitchie was thankful for. She took a seat next to Max with Theresa sitting on the corner at one end of the table. Alex sat directly across from Mitchie since it was the only seat left. "What, you two aren't sharing a chair? Trouble in paradise for the lovebirds," Justin smirked as he picked up his glass to take a drink. Alex crossed her arms and glared at him with a sneer curling at her lips, "No, Mitchie just has a 'hands-off' policy at the moment since Mom almost caught us in the middle of something earlier." Justin spit out his drink, which hit Max directly in the face, and Mitchie choked on the food she had been chewing as Alex just laughed at the scene before her. "A-Alex," Mitchie managed to get out as her cheeks turned a deep red in embarrassment.

"What? They know we do it. No sense lying about it," Alex shrugged as she stuck her fork in her mouth. "But we don't want to hear about it," Justin exclaimed. "I agree," Jerry said, "and it is not something we should talk about at the dinner table. Let's talk about something much more appropriate. Justin, what did you do today?" "Oh well, Juliet and I went to the history museum," he smiled, lighting up at the thought of his girlfriend. "Boring," Alex coughed into her hand then asked, "Why would you take her to the history museum? She's been alive for the past ten to fifteen thousand years. She can tell you all about history." Max laughed as he put out his hand to bump fists with her, "Good one, Alex." Justin glared at her. "Must we go through this at every meal," Theresa groaned as she looked up to the ceiling.

After a few minutes, everybody was having their own little side conversations except for Alex. She just stared at Mitchie every few seconds. She speared a meatball with her fork and brought it to her lips. She turned her eyes back to Mitchie and caught her glancing. She smiled as she pressed it to her lips, keeping her eyes locked on Mitchie's, then slowly licked the sauce off of it. Mitchie blushed at Alex's teasing, remembering earlier in their bedroom. Alex then slowly bit into the meatball as she watched Mitchie squirm in her seat. 'Stop,' Mitchie mouthed to her with a slight glare. Alex smiled innocently. She lifted her foot and stretched out her leg, reaching towards Mitchie's chair. Her foot grazed Mitchie's ankle and her girlfriend jumped slightly at the contact, her eyes immediately moving to Alex. Alex just smirked as she slowly rubbed her foot up and down Mitchie's leg. She tensed as Alex moved to her upper thigh then dipped her foot between her legs. She quickly grabbed Alex by the ankle and squeezed it, indicating her to stop.

However, Alex didn't listen and she pressed her foot against the center of Mitchie's pants, tapping it playfully with a smile on her face. Mitchie closed her eyes for a moment then they shot open as Alex began to rub there. 'Not again,' Mitchie thought to herself as she felt her arousal grow. Alex finally removed her foot and Mitchie sighed in relief only to bite back a gasp and a moan as Alex slid her foot underneath the bulge, pressing upwards and rubbing slowly in a rhythmic motion. She continued for a few minutes. By then, everybody was done with dinner, well all except for Mitchie. There was no way she could eat while Alex was doing that to her. While the boys moved to the living room to watch television, Theresa started to clean up the kitchen and Alex had smirked before going back up to their room, leaving her alone at the table with a flustered feeling in her stomach. She subtly glanced down to her lap and thankfully, the bulge wasn't too noticeable, at least not while she was sitting down. She hoped that it would stay that way long enough so she could at least escape up the stairs. Mitchie rose from her seat and brought her dishes to the sink, using her plate as a cover near her waist. "Thanks Theresa, that was a great meal," Mitchie responded politely then swiftly turned around and headed for the stairs before the woman could rope her into helping her clean up.

When Mitchie opened the door to their room, she found Alex lying on her stomach on the bed, reading a magazine. "That was low," Mitchie said after she had shut the door. Alex grinned cheekily, "You said no hands or lips. You didn't say anything about using feet." "You're impossible," Mitchie grumbled as she sat in Alex's desk chair. "Right back at ya, babe," Alex smiled as she continued to flip through her magazine and gestured for her to sit on the bed beside her, "come here." Mitchie scoffed, "If you think I'm going anywhere near you after what you just pulled, you are sorely mistaken, missy." "Fine, I-I guess I understand. I give you a penis and now you don't need me anymore because you can just pleasure yourself," Alex sniffled and let a tear slip from her eye.

Mitchie wasn't quite sure how to respond. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes because she knew she was just joking, but the other part of her thought that there may be some truth to it, that Alex felt neglected because she had been the only one to initiate all contact since Mitchie gained her new body parts and Mitchie had yet to return her affections. Mitchie had told her that she'd wished to have a penis so that she could be fully inside her, to give her all the pleasure she could possibly give, and here she had barely touched her since before that night.

She got up from her chair and sat down beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, "Oh Alex, sweetie, you don't really believe that, do you? Do you really feel that way? I love you so much and I'm sorry if I haven't shown you that recently. I-It's just that I feel a little awkward-" Alex cut her off, turning on her side to reach up and cup her cheek, "Sh… you don't have to feel awkward, Mitch. Just go with your instincts, go with what's in your heart. It doesn't matter to me whether you have a penis or not. I just want you." Mitchie stared into Alex's eyes for a few seconds as tears welled in her own then she leaned down and gently yet forcefully captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Mitchie's hands tangled in Alex's hair as she slowly pulled her into a sitting position. She nibbled and sucked lightly at Alex's bottom lip, causing her girlfriend to utter a soft moan. Mitchie caressed Alex's cheeks then trailed one hand down and around her neck, running her fingers through the curls there. Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie's waist, pulling her closer.

Mitchie licked her bottom lip again, asking for entrance, which Alex eagerly granted. Their tongues mingled together and fought for dominance. A few minutes later, Mitchie moved her other hand from Alex's cheek down her body, lingering a few seconds longer as she grazed her fingers over the side of her breast. Alex leaned into her touch, indicating she wanted more. Mitchie's hand moved further down and slipped her hand under her shirt, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles. Alex kissed her shoulder lovingly. Mitchie pulled away as she took hold the edges of Alex's shirt and slowly began to pull it up. Alex raised her arms and soon the piece of clothing was on the floor. Mitchie lifted her hands and ran them along Alex's raised arms until she got to her chest then wrapped them around to unclasp her bra. Once that was off, Mitchie cupped Alex's breasts in her hands, gently massaging them. She leaned down and trailed her lips over each one before she nibbled on her right nipple. Alex moaned as Mitchie flicked her tongue against it before taking it in her mouth, sucking lightly. She then moved over to her other breast, repeating the same treatment, before Mitchie began to trail her lips down Alex's torso. She placed soft kisses all over her stomach.

"Mitchie…" Alex whined as she took her face in her hands and pulled her up to meet her lips again. Mitchie pushed with a little more force and they both slowly fell back onto the bed. She wrapped one arm under Alex's back and scooted them both further up on the bed. Alex trailed her hand along Mitchie's body then rubbed over her hip and upper thigh. After a few seconds, she reached between them to unbutton Mitchie's pants, but her girlfriend stopped her and Alex groaned, "Not this again." "No, it's my turn to undress you," Mitchie replied with a smirk as she slid her hand over Alex's shorts, grazing over her center. Mitchie scooted down a few inches so that her face was at her girlfriend's waist. Alex squirmed as Mitchie kissed her there before pulling the tie on her shorts loose with her teeth slowly.

Mitchie lifted her hands and began to pull down her shorts until they rested at her ankles and Alex kicked them off. She then resumed her kissing as she trailed her lips just above the waistline of Alex's thong then down to her upper thigh. Mitchie lightly kissed her knee then started to kiss and lick her way up Alex's inner thigh. Alex squirmed again and moaned as she ran her fingers through Mitchie's hair, "Mitchie…please…" Mitchie gently grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, smiling, "Nah uh uh… remember, no touching for the rest of the night…and that includes feet." Alex whimpered again as Mitchie pulled away and rose from the bed, starting to pull off her clothes slowly, teasing Alex.

Once Mitchie was fully unclothed, Alex leaned her head back against the bed and closed her eyes. "Torture Mitchie," she barely managed to get out. "That's the idea," Mitchie smirked as she climbed onto the bed, slowly crawling towards her, "you tortured me all day today and now it's my turn for payback." Alex gulped at the look in her eyes. When Mitchie got near her face, she leaned down and gently brushed her lips over Alex's before pressing harder as she lay down on top of her. Alex pulled away, breathless, as she mumbled, "I thought we couldn't use hands, lips, or feet?" "No, that's just you. Just because you can't doesn't mean that I can't do whatever I want with you.," Mitchie smirked in reply.

Alex groaned as Mitchie rubbed her breasts against her own, their nipples brushing against each other. Mitchie's hands traveled down to her hips, gripping them as she pulled Alex's lower body into hers, pressing her member against Alex's covered center. Mitchie rolled her hips a little, grinding into her a few times. Alex inhaled sharply as her breathing became labored. Alex moaned at the contact and bucked her hips, "Please Mitch…" Mitchie smiled as she pulled away and hooked her fingers under the sides of her thong and tugged them down until they were all the way off.

Mitchie scooted down and spread Alex's legs apart, running her hands over Alex's smooth skin. Alex closed her eyes in contentment at the feeling. Mitchie smiled at the expression on her girlfriend's face. She then leaned her head down and lightly flicked her tongue against Alex's clit. Alex's eyes shot open as she moaned, "Oh god…" She was already wet. Mitchie moved her tongue down Alex's slit before bringing it up again, swirling it around her clit again before taking the nub of sensitive flesh into her mouth, sucking it lightly. Alex gripped the sheets between her hands as she lifted her lower body, pushing into Mitchie's mouth. "Mitchie…please…I need you…" she whimpered. She could feel the familiar tingling in her stomach start to move throughout her body.

"Close your eyes," Mitchie whispered as she leaned up and kissed her lovingly on her cheek. She did as she was told and waited a few seconds before she gasped out loud when Mitchie plunged a finger inside her, initially expecting Mitchie's hard member instead. Alex opened her eyes and smirked as she stared at her girlfriend, "What? I give you a penis and you're not even going to put it to good use?" Mitchie chuckled as she lifted her free hand and stroked her hair. "No, not tonight. Tonight's just about you baby. Just me showing you how much I love you." She brushed their lips tenderly together as she inserted another finger and started to quicken her pace.

By the time Mitchie added a third finger, Alex was ready to explode. She rolled and bucked her hips as Mitchie thrust inside her, pushing her deeper, closer to her throbbing core. "Mitchie, I'm almost…" Alex managed to gasp out. At this, her girlfriend pulled out of her completely. Alex opened her mouth and she looked ready to scream, but no sound came out. Her eyes were wide as she stared into Mitchie's, asking silently, 'Why?!' "It's not fun being teased, is it," Mitchie grinned. Alex's eyes widened even more. "Mitchie, get back inside me right now! I-I need you," Alex's tone started out as a harsh order but at the end it became a desperate plea, "please…" "Okay, since you asked nicely," Mitchie chuckled as she thrust all three fingers in again at once and resumed her fast pace. Alex moaned and arched her back as she threw her head back into the bed, gripping the sheets tightly within her hands. "Oh…oh god…" she muttered.

It didn't take long for Alex to feel that tingling sensation start to spread lower again. "Mitchie, baby…" Alex whined and Mitchie knew she was almost ready to climax again. Mitchie continued her movements as she slid down the bed and started to suck hard on Alex's clit again. Not a minute later, Mitchie felt Alex's walls clench around her fingers as she came, screaming as she released her juices. Mitchie licked them up and slowly pulled out of her, crawling up to Alex's head. She kissed her softly as she wrapped her left arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled when she pulled away slightly, "It's a good thing you put that noise block on your room. I guess I'm not the only one who's a screamer." "Shut…up…" Alex responded, still feeling the after-effects of their lovemaking.

After a while, the two decided to watch a movie and Mitchie lifted the 'no touching' ban as long as Alex didn't try anything. They had picked out a comedy, but neither were paying much attention to what was going on. Mitchie lay back against the pillows at the head of the bed with Alex cuddled into her side, her head resting on her chest, her arms wrapped around her torso, and her left leg flung over Mitchie's lap. Mitchie softly ran her fingers through Alex's hair as they kissed. They didn't break for what seemed like hours, only doing so when air was important for survival. They tenderly moved their lips over each other's. There was no force in their kisses, but they held so much passion and love. Alex raised her hand and stroked her cheek with her thumb as she pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against Mitchie's. "I love you," she murmured. "I love you too," Mitchie whispered in return, staring into her girlfriend's eyes, which were fluttering closed every few seconds. "Wanna go to bed," she asked as she rubbed Alex's back.

"Yeah, I'm wiped," Alex nodded with a yawn. Mitchie kissed her forehead then started to get up, but she was held back by Alex's arms still around her waist. "Sweetie, we've got to get up so we can get under the covers. It's going to be cold tonight," she said. "So? I have you to keep me warm. Let's just stay like this for a while. We can pull back the sheets later if we need them," Alex mumbled as she snuggled closer into Mitchie's side. Mitchie sighed as she turned out the light and kissed her lips, "Fine, but don't go blaming me when you catch a cold." "You'll be there to take care of me," Alex whispered, drifting off to sleep. Mitchie kissed her one more time on top of the head before she leaned back and closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep herself.

**Author's Note: **Reviews = love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I was going to wait for 5 reviews, but I decided to update anyway because so many of you have alerted/favorited this story. I'm almost done with Chapter 7, which will be the last chapter before the epilogue. The epilogue might be 1 or 2 chapters, I haven't decided yet. We'll see how long it is. I've also been thinking about redoing some of the scenes (not the whole chapterrs) in Chapters 2-5. It will mostly be just the sexual scenes. I LOVE the dialogue for this story, but in the sexual scenes I feel like they lack the intimacy I originally set out to portray. It seems to me that they are just doing the sexual act with no emotion or expressions of love. When I started this story, it was my intention for Alex and Mitchie to have a fun time engaging in sexual exploration but while doing that, to also show how much they loved each other. I guess I feel like I haven't shown that very much in the past chapters. What do you guys think? Please let me know. I value your opinions! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

******Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 6**

Alex was the first to wake the next morning. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was too damn early to be up. She pulled the covers up to her chin and turned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer. She felt something pressing against her lower abdomen and she groaned once more. "Mitchie, you're poking me again," she said. "Can't help it," Mitchie mumbled in her sleep. "I can," Alex smirked as she carefully pulled at the double waistband of both Mitchie's pants and boxers, slipping her hand inside. She gently ran her fingertips along her length before she grabbed it at its base and started to pump up and down slowly. "Alex," Mitchie shrieked, now fully awake. "Good morning, happy girl," Alex winked at her as she slowly ran her hand up and down Mitchie's member again. "Horny girl," Mitchie muttered at her. "There's no denying that," Alex grinned widely as she took the tip and rubbed it between her thumb and index finger. "Alex, stop," Mitchie whined as she squirmed under her touch.

Alex immediately let go as she put on a fake angry look on her face, "Fine. I'm going to go take a shower, all by my lonesome. You can take care of that yourself." She got up and went to her closet to grab some clothes. Mitchie bit her lip at the thought of doing that. She just couldn't imagine herself doing it. She had only ever let Alex touch her there. "Alex…please…" she whispered as her girlfriend bent over to grab a thong from her dresser drawer. Alex looked over her shoulder and saw the pleading expression in her eyes.

She turned around and sighed dramatically, going over to the bed. "Come on," she said as she reached over and wrapped her hand around Mitchie's erection through her pants, smirking as she tugged gently. "Alex," Mitchie hissed sharply. Her girlfriend just grinned back at her as she walked towards the bathroom. "Are you going to join me or what," she asked as she stood in the doorframe. "I don't know if I should," Mitchie mumbled to herself before rising from the bed and following after her.

Once in the bathroom, Alex turned on the shower and started to take off her clothes. Mitchie watched her for a few minutes, biting her lip. Alex stared at her with a slightly confused look. "What are you waiting for? Strip!" She chuckled at the expression on her girlfriend's face, "Do you need me to help you?" "No, I can undress myself just fine," Mitchie retorted before she lifted her shirt above her head and placed it on the counter. She tugged her pajama pants down before lifting her hands back to her waist.

Her fingers slid around the rim of the waistband of her boxers as she bit her lip nervously then very slowly started to slide them down. Alex watched her for a couple minutes, but Mitchie was taking too long for her liking. She walked over to Mitchie and kissed her on the lips, pressing her body into Mitchie's. A few seconds later, Alex pulled away slightly and suddenly Mitchie felt a strong tug as Alex pulled her boxers down to her feet in one smooth motion. "Alex," Mitchie shrieked as she rushed to cover her lower body parts. "Oh come on, I thought you were past all that awkward stuff already," Alex responded.

"Well I'm not," Mitchie replied, "I still feel uncomfortable with it. I feel weird even… touching it." She blushed at the last few words. "Seriously? Why?" Alex asked. "I don't know… I just do. I guess I feel like it's not really mine, not really a part of me, because it's not supposed to be there," Mitchie shrugged as she dipped her head to stare at the floor. "We're going to fix this," Alex said determinedly. "What? How," Mitchie head shot up, confused. Alex placed her hands on Mitchie's shoulders and kissed her lips gently before she stared into her eyes, "Do you trust me?" Mitchie nodded, "You know I do." "You promise you won't stop?" Alex asked. Mitchie bit her lip in nervousness for a few seconds before she slowly nodded once again.

Alex walked behind her and kissed her bare shoulder to reassure her before taking her hand into her own. With her free hand, Alex rubbed Mitchie's stomach, knowing it calmed her whenever she was nervous or scared. Then, slowly, she brought hers and Mitchie's joined hands, with Mitchie's underneath Alex's, up to cup her balls. Mitchie gasped as she tried to pull away, but Alex's arm tightened around her waist, keeping her in place. "Sh… it's okay. Don't fight it, just feel," Alex whispered into her ear. Alex rubbed Mitchie's hand over her balls, carefully squeezing them a few times. Mitchie leaned back into Alex as her girlfriend brought their hands up and wrapped them around the base of her member. She let out a small moan as Alex slowly dragged them up to the tip then brought them back down again. They did this a few times before Mitchie felt her member start to harden even further. Mitchie lifted her free hand and started to stroke her hair as she leaned her head to the side and kissed her cheek lovingly. Mitchie could feel the tension swirling in her stomach. "A-Alex," she panted a few breaths against her cheek.

Her girlfriend started to move their hands faster up and down her length. Mitchie was getting close. She bucked her hips forward as their hands hit the base of her member and she grunted in pleasure, "Oh god…" Alex let go of her hand so that it was only Mitchie's hand on her member. "Don't stop, keep going," Alex whispered into her ear. Mitchie paused for a few seconds, unsure, then she slowed the pace back down as she ran her hand along her length, slowly pumping up. She then started to lightly touch her balls. She hissed in response as she put pressure on them. Mitchie felt the tension start to descend from her stomach to her member as Alex slid her arm down around her hips and pressed her body into Mitchie's back while her other hand roamed over Mitchie's breasts, gently squeezing them and rubbing her nipples. Mitchie started to quicken her pace as she slid her hand up and down her hard member.

She felt a strange sense of control in this, despite the feeling that she was losing herself. She was starting to feel lightheaded from the pleasure, like she could pass out or collapse to the floor because of weak legs at any moment. A few seconds later, she could feel it inside her member. She was almost there. She experimentally alternated between small squeezes and rubs as she felt it nearing her tip. "God…Alex…I'm…" she barely managed to squeak out. Then with one last squeeze, Mitchie went over the edge. White sticky substance poured out of the tip of her member, spilling down the side. Alex took Mitchie's hand into hers and brought it up to her own lips, slowly sucking the juices off her index finger then offered it to her. Mitchie hesitantly licked the tip of her finger. It tasted salty. Alex smiled at her.

A few minutes later, Mitchie pulled out of her daze, "Alex, wow… that was so amazing! I never knew it could be like that! That was incredible! I guess now I understand why guys like to do it so much." Alex's smile faded and a troubled expression crossed her face briefly as she looked down, but Mitchie caught it. "What," she asked concernedly, placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You…You aren't going to want a penis all the time now, are you?" Mitchie gave her a brief hug before she cupped Alex's cheeks in her hands, "Alex sweetie…no. I love you. I could never have a penis all the time-" Alex giggled because it was the first time Mitchie had ever referred to her member as to what it really was, "You make me so hot all the time. Besides, you know what the worst part is about having a penis?" Alex shook her head, biting her lip with a smile. "I don't get to feel you inside me. Believe me, there is nothing more extraordinarily remarkable than to have your fingers inside me… and that tongue of yours does wonders too," Mitchie smirked and laughed out loud as Alex's jaw dropped open.

Alex was the one who needed a cold shower now. Mitchie's words made her tenser than she had been before she'd said them after watching Mitchie pleasure herself. "Dirty girl," she admonished, slapping her ass playfully, "into the shower with you." Mitchie shrieked and giggled as she jumped forward at the contact. She hopped into the shower and turned to give her a smirk, "Lather me up, baby." Alex shook her head and smiled as she got in behind her and shut the sliding glass door. "You are such a tease," Alex said as she kissed her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Takes one to know one, and believe me, you are a much bigger tease than I am," Mitchie responded as she placed the body wash and loofah sponge in her hands.

Alex knew what she wanted. She poured some of the body wash into the sponge and rubbed it around a little bit until it got soapy. She lifted her hand and brushed Mitchie's hair forward to expose her back. She started with her shoulders, slowly running it over her skin. "Mmm, I love this flavor," Alex said as she took in the smell, cucumber melon. She then bent her head and gently nipped the spot between her neck and shoulder before running her tongue over the spot. Mitchie moaned at the contact, "Come on Alex, if you keep this up I'll come out dirtier than I did coming in." Alex smiled but ignored her comment as she moved her lips across her shoulder and ran the sponge down her back. She continued her ministrations as she cleaned Mitchie's back and when she was done, she moved to her front.

Alex ran the sponge over her breasts, the slightly rough texture causing Mitchie's nipples to become erect. Alex lifted her hand to cup her breast, squeezing it then gently tugging on her nipple. Mitchie let out a small moan. Alex performed the same treatment on her other breast before she moved the sponge down to her stomach. Mitchie felt a tension build in her stomach as Alex trailed the sponge down to her stomach and rubbed soothing circles over her soft skin, the texture once again causing friction. Mitchie closed her eyes as she leaned back into her girlfriend, submitting to her touch. Alex then moved the sponge to her hip, running it down her thigh a few times before she moved to the other one.

A few seconds later, Mitchie felt Alex brush the sponge lightly over her balls. She jumped a little, startled, but didn't pull away. She did what Alex had told her to do earlier and just let herself feel. Alex kissed the spot just below her ear as she wrapped the sponge around Mitchie's penis and slowly dragged it up to her tip. Mitchie moaned deep in her throat at the contact. She moved her arms behind her and wrapped them around Alex's waist, pulling her even closer.

Mitchie trailed her hand over Alex's ass before she reached between their bodies and lightly rubbed her index finger over Alex's clit. Alex's hips bumped into Mitchie's, causing Mitchie to thrust her lower body forward. "Mitchie…" Alex's voice ached with yearning. Mitchie moved her finger further down and ran it along her slit. Alex whimpered as she bent her knees and spread her legs a little further apart, trying to get Mitchie to increase the contact. Mitchie knew what she wanted so she slowly slid her index finger inside and started to pull it in and out. Alex groaned in pleasure and continued to move her hand up and down Mitchie's length as she nipped at the spot she had previously kissed then sucked on her earlobe.

It wasn't long after Mitchie added a second finger and started to rub her clit with her thumb that she felt Alex's walls start to clench. "Mitchie, I'm-" Mitchie nodded as she leaned her head back and craned it to kiss her cheek wordlessly. She quickened her pace and Alex bent her knees a little every time she thrust into her, plunging her fingers deeper. Mitchie could feel that she was close to her own climax. Her penis hardened as Alex began to move faster. "Alex, I'm almost there…" Mitchie whispered as she felt the tension flow into her member. Alex pumped up and down a few more times as Mitchie thrust into her. Suddenly, Alex let out a moan as she came and as she did so, she squeezed Mitchie's hard penis roughly and rubbed her balls, pressing into them. Immediately, Mitchie released with a pleasurable groan.

They stayed still for several minutes, both leaning into each other to keep themselves from falling because of their shaking bodies. Alex kissed her neck and Mitchie brought Alex's arms up to wrap them around her waist, placing her own arms over them. "I love you," Mitchie whispered, as if speaking any louder would break the moment. Alex turned her around and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "I love you too." There were a few more minutes of silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes then they finally pulled out of their daze to finish their shower.

Afterwards, they dressed in bathrobes and decided to lie in bed for a while just cuddling and kissing each other. Soon, Mitchie knew Alex was in the mood again as she felt Alex's hand move up her thigh, skim under her bathrobe, and run her hand over her ass, squeezing one cheek gently. Mitchie bucked her hips slightly and she pressed closer into Alex. Her girlfriend smiled when she felt Mitchie's penis press into her stomach. She moved her hand between them and started to stroke it lightly. Mitchie pulled away with a groan, "Give me some rest, woman! I'm not the Energizer bunny. I need some time to recuperate." Alex giggled as she buried her face into Mitchie's neck. "You know, it's a good thing this isn't permanent because I would never be able to leave the bedroom," Mitchie said a few minutes later. "I don't see a problem with that," Alex grinned widely as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Ugh," Mitchie grunted as she turned around. A few minutes later, Mitchie felt Alex's fingertips touch her shoulder. "Mitchie," she whispered, "I have something to ask you." By Alex's quiet tone, Mitchie knew she was being serious. She slowly turned to face her and she was taken aback at the vulnerability in her brown eyes. Alex was always the tough girl, acted like she didn't care about anything (except for Mitchie that is), but she was also lighthearted and teasing whenever she was around her girlfriend, so Mitchie was surprised by this. "What," Mitchie asked softly, concern in her eyes. "Why haven't we had sex yet," Alex mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers. A grin tugged at the corner of Mitchie's lips, "I think what we just did in the shower constitutes as sex, Alex." Her girlfriend bit her lip as she thought of how to word what she wanted to say and Mitchie looked at her concernedly because of her silence.

"No, I mean… you said you wished you could be fully inside me, to give me the greatest pleasure… but we haven't had sex yet and it's already Sunday so the spell will be over after tonight," Alex responded, biting her lip again. Mitchie sighed as she lifted her hand and stroked Alex's cheek with her thumb. "I realized that I don't need a penis to be fully inside you, to give you the most pleasure I can, because I already do, at least I hope so. Plus, I don't want us having sex with-" she looked down to her lap then back up to her girlfriend, "to ruin it for us. I don't want us to have sex and then after tonight, it won't be the same for us. I feel like if we do it that way, sex after tonight will be less pleasurable, less than what it was before if we had sex that way. I'm sorry. I know you did all this for me and now I decide not to go through with it-" Alex cuts her off with a kiss then pulls away slightly, brushing back the hair that had fallen into Mitchie's face.

"Sh, it's okay, I understand. But I don't think it will ruin things for us. In fact, I think it would only bring us closer, to have an experience like that…" Mitchie stopped her talking with a kiss. "Okay," was her simple reply. "Okay," Alex questioned. "Okay, we'll do it, but we're going to do it the right way," Mitchie said as the wheels began turning in her head and Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "No teasing, and we're going to go on a date first. You know me, I'm just not going to jump into the sack with you right away." Mitchie smirked and Alex laughed out loud.

"Okay," Alex nodded as she kissed her lips tenderly, "so where are we going on this date?" "I don't know, that's for you to figure out," Mitchie grinned, "now leave me alone. I need to rest if I'm going to be up tonight." Alex smirked wickedly, "Up as in awake or up as in…up?" She glanced down to Mitchie's lap before she met her girlfriend's eyes again. "Perv," Mitchie laughed as she lightly hit Alex with the back of her hand, "get out of here."

**Author's Note: **Man, I love that last part! It gets me every time! :) "Up as in awake or up as in...up?" Haha! Please review! Reviews = love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Well, I was going to end it all here then do the epilogue, but I decided I wanted to do another chapter because there was some awesome/funny dialogue and scenes I wanted to add in after the spell had worn off. So there will be one more chapter after this then the epilogue. Well, without further ado, here's Chapter 7! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

******Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 7**

"What should I wear for tonight," Mitchie asked her girlfriend as she rummaged through the closet, trying to find something. "Nothing," Alex raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face as Mitchie turned to her. "I mean for our date, Alex," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "It's not like you're going to be wearing it for long," Alex mumbled under her breath with a grin, but Mitchie heard her. "Geez, would you get your head out of the gutter? And I thought I said no teasing?" "Fine, I'll be on perfect behavior," Alex replied as she raised her head, giving her an air of confidence and slight arrogance. Mitchie snickered, "You, on perfect behavior? That'll be a sight to see." "Ugh, you annoy me," Alex replied as she folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs. Mitchie gasped with fake shock, "Alex! Now is that any way to talk to your date? Maybe I just won't go with you then."

Alex narrowed her eyes at Mitchie, "You better go. I go through and plan all this, put in my time and effort…" Mitchie walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders, pecking her on the nose, "Don't worry, I'll go. It's been a while since we went on a proper date anyway. I'm looking forward to it. Now, what should I wear?" "Anything's fine really, jeans, dress. It doesn't really matter. You'll be fine in either for what we're doing," Alex responded. Curious, Mitchie asked, "What do you have planned?" "That's for me to know and you to find out," Alex grinned.

Mitchie and Alex walked hand in hand along the side of the lake in Central Park. They had just come from a new art and photography exhibit at a local gallery. It was a little known fact except to those close to Alex that she loved art. She loved to draw, paint and take pictures. Her favorite subject? Mitchie. They reached the playground and Mitchie went to sit on one of the swings. "It's so nice out tonight," Mitchie smiled as she looked up at the sky, which was starting to get dark. She saw a flash of light and she gazed back at Alex, who smiled at her as she brought her camera down from her face. Mitchie grinned with a slight pink tint in her cheeks then gestured for Alex to hand her the camera. She did so and Mitchie snapped her picture as well. It was a perfect picture. Alex standing there with a small smile on her face, her teeth showing, and the sun behind her, illuminating her body in an ethereal glow. She looked like an angel. Alex sat down on the swing next to her and took her hand. No words needed to be said between them. All they had to do was look into each other's eyes to know what they were thinking.

Mitchie got up from her swing and sat sideways in Alex's lap, kissing her softly on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Alex gripped her hands around the chains as she slowly began to move them back and forth. "Tonight was perfect," Mitchie nuzzled her nose against Alex's skin, "thank you." "The night's not over yet," Alex grinned as she started to slow their swing. "What else do you have up your sleeve," Mitchie inquired with a chuckle. "You will just have to wait and find out," Alex responded as she lifted Mitchie to the ground and stood up, taking her hand, "come on."

They walked for a few minutes before Alex stopped them beside a fallen tree that had come to serve as a bench. She bent down by the end of the log, fishing around inside the hole for something. She finally pulled it out and Mitchie saw that it was a large picnic basket. "A picnic under the stars," Mitchie inquired and Alex nodded with a smile. Mitchie wrapped her arms around one of Alex's and rested her head on her shoulder, "How romantic. Who knew you could be such a softy?" "I have my moments," Alex responded as she kissed the top of her head, "but don't tell anybody else. I have a rep to protect." Mitchie giggled as she lifted her head and captured Alex's lips with her own, "Don't worry. I know the real you."

Alex bent down and retrieved a blanket and two pillows from inside the basket. She laid down the blanket on the ground and set the pillows up against the tree for them to sit against. Next, Alex pulled out a portable movie projector. "Where did you get that," Mitchie asked. "It's Justin's. I stole it for tonight," Alex grinned at her. "What movie are we going to watch," Mitchie inquired as she settled back against the tree. Alex held up a DVD and Mitchie clapped her hands excitedly, "You chose a chick flick?"

"Yeah, I figured after all I put you through, I could at least suffer through two hours of this. Plus, it's your favorite movie if I remember correctly," Alex shrugged her shoulders. "But how are we going to watch it? There's no screen," Mitchie replied. "You'll see," Alex smiled as she ran over to a tree some feet away. It was hard to see what she was doing because it was dark out now. Alex ran to another tree a few feet from the first one and then a few minutes later returned to their spot. She then took her wand out of her boot, looked around, then muttered some words as she twirled her wand. Suddenly, a white sheet started to rise into the air between the two trees Alex had previously visited.

Alex powered on the projector and put the movie in as she sat down beside Mitchie. "So what else do you have in that basket of yours," Mitchie inquired curiously. She wondered if Alex had any food in there. They didn't eat before they went to the gallery and they hadn't had anything since lunch so Mitchie was getting pretty hungry. "Well, we have a blanket to cover us up and I made some hot chocolate. For dinner, we have chicken strips and mac 'n cheese. Then for refreshments for the movie, we have popcorn, pickles, reeses, and some cokes," Alex said as she pulled each thing out of the basket.

Mitchie's eyes had widened as she did so, wondering how she could fit all that stuff, as well as what she had already pulled out, into the basket, but then again, it was Alex. She probably put some spell on it to make it have an unlimited capacity. "All of our favorites," Mitchie smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, "you thought of everything, didn't you?" "Well, I do try," Alex smirked at her. Mitchie rested her forehead against Alex's for a few moments, staring into her eyes, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. They stayed like that for a couple minutes then settled back against their pillows and started the movie.

It was a little past nine when the movie ended. "Thank you for tonight, Alex. It was the best night ever," Mitchie said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "No problem, I wanted to do it for you. You're right, we haven't gone on a date like this in a long time. We need to do it more often," Alex pecked her softly on the cheek. "I'm all for that," Mitchie smiled. "Come on, it's getting late. We don't want to be out with all the crazies," Alex said as she pulled away. "My knight in shining armor will protect me," Mitchie giggled as she helped Alex to put away all their things. "And who might that be," Alex smirked knowingly.

"Oh, nobody you know," Mitchie smirked back and Alex's jaw dropped open in shock then she hit her with the back of her hand, "Jerk." "Oh come on, you know you're the only one for me," Mitchie smiled as she trailed her fingers over Alex's stomach and wrapped her arms around her waist as she rested her chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek lightly. "Good, 'cuz nobody else can have you," Alex responded as she turned around and hugged her, trailing her lips down her neck. Mitchie shivered at her touch and Alex pulled away, "Let's go home." Mitchie nodded in agreement and, hand in hand, they walked back to the Waverly Substation.

They entered their bedroom and Alex leaned back against the door, closing it with a click. "Are you sure you still want to do this," Alex asked, wondering if she had changed her mind. After a few seconds of thought, Mitchie nodded, "Are you?" Alex nodded too, biting her lip. Both of them were nervous. Then with a twist of the lock, Alex pushed forward and walked towards Mitchie. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "What," Mitchie asked curiously. "Close your eyes," Alex responded. Mitchie did as she was told and a few minutes later, Alex told her to open them. As she lifted her eyes, Mitchie's throat choked up. Alex had turned off the overhead lights and lit at least fifty candles all around their room. In Alex's hand was a single red rose and she was smiling at her. Mitchie let out a low chuckle as she responded, "Why Alex Russo, are you trying to get me in the mood?" A grin formed on Alex's lips, "Is it working?" "Maybe," Mitchie replied as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and placed her mouth over hers.

Alex's arms curled around her and she slowly ran her hands over Mitchie's back then played with the ends of her hair. She lifted her hands up and tangled her fingers in her brown locks, gently beginning to massage her head, knowing Mitchie loved it when she did that. Mitchie emitted a soft moan, a shiver running through her whole body at Alex's actions. She bit Alex's bottom lip in response then soothed it with a few licks of her tongue. "Mmm… Mitchie," Alex mumbled as her fingers gripped tighter onto her head, raising her body up slightly, brushing their bodies against each other. Mitchie kissed her lips one more time before she trailed her lips along Alex's jaw, lifting her other hand to stroke her cheek with her thumb. Alex leaned into her touch as she closed her eyes. Now with better access to her neck, Mitchie moved to a spot behind and slightly below her ear where she knew Alex was sensitive and brushed her lips over it, blowing slightly on the small hairs there. Alex's body trembled as Mitchie's warm breath hit her skin, causing goose bumps to spread like wildfire.

Smiling at her reaction, Mitchie kissed her way to Alex's throat. She slowly licked up and down as Alex tried desperately to swallow past the hard lump that had formed. A few seconds later, she moved up slightly and started to slowly suck at the base of her throat right under her jaw. Alex gasped and moaned, the vibrations reverberating through Mitchie's lips, causing a tingling sensation there. It was then Alex's knees went weak and she pressed her body into Mitchie's, gripping tightly onto her to keep from falling. Mitchie held onto her as she carefully backed up and sat on the end of the bed, allowing Alex to reposition herself and wrap her legs around Mitchie's waist so she wouldn't fall. Alex gripped onto the collar of Mitchie's white jacket, pulling her to her lips as they met in a passionate kiss. She pushed her tongue against Mitchie's mouth, silently asking permission for entrance, which her girlfriend happily granted.

Their tongues roamed each other's mouths, fighting for dominance then slowly stroking. Mitchie brought one hand between them and slipped it under Alex's shirt, slowly running her fingers over her soft skin. Alex gripped harder onto her jacket as Mitchie started to drag her fingernails over her stomach. "M-Mitchie…" she whispered heavily as she trailed her hands down the sides of her body then brought her hands back up to the top button of her jacket, starting to undo it. The tingling sensation had intensified and now there was a warm tension within her stomach. She needed her girlfriend's touch, the skin-on-skin contact she so desperately craved.

Mitchie didn't stop her as Alex undid the rest of the buttons and she just continued running her hands over her girlfriend's stomach. Alex let out a noise somewhat a cross between a growl of frustration and a moan of disappointment when she pushed open the jacket only to be met with Mitchie's white short-sleeved shirt with a light blue spaghetti strapped tank layered over it. "God, could you be wearing any more clothes tonight," Alex grumbled as Mitchie removed her hands and let Alex push the jacket from her shoulders, sliding it down her arms until it was completely off. Alex then brought her hands to the edge of Mitchie's shirts then tried to pull them off slowly, not wanting to appear too eager but both knew she was. Mitchie lifted her arms and soon the shirts were on the floor. With her arms still raised, Alex ran her hands along Mitchie's body, starting first with her arms, sliding down to her hips then back up to the curve of her breasts. Alex kissed the top of each one of her tanned breasts then gently squeezed them. Mitchie closed her eyes in pleasure then gasped a few seconds later as she felt Alex slowly trace circles around her nipples with her fingers through the material of her bra.

Mitchie dug her fingers into Alex's back, gripping as she pulled at her shirt. "A-Alex," she whimpered, thrusting her chest forward to get more contact. She moaned in disappointment when Alex pulled away slightly, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. Mitchie couldn't stop from staring at Alex's uncovered milky white breasts. Alex then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Mitchie's back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra before finally removing it. Both girls moaned as Alex pressed their bodies together, finally getting the contact she needed. Mitchie couldn't stand it. She needed more. Mitchie lifted her hands and caressed the sides of her breasts before running her hands over them. Alex kissed her lips then trailed down her neck, going a little bit lower. She brushed her lips over Mitchie's collarbone then nipped at it gently. Mitchie inhaled a sharp breath.

Alex moved down her chest and lightly flicked her tongue against her left nipple. Mitchie gasped as she involuntarily squeezed Alex's own breasts. Alex continued her ministrations, slowly licking her nipple for several minutes before she took it into her mouth, sucking softly. When it became tender, Alex switched to her other breast. She nibbled on her nipple then grazed her teeth over it, rolling the sensitive nub of flesh around before she gently bit into it. Mitchie squeaked in surprise but it quickly turned into a moan as Alex began to tug on the nipple. "A…Alex…please," she whined as her hands traveled down to her girlfriend's pants, undoing the button then fumbling with the zipper. Once she got it open, she slipped her hand inside, running her fingers over the material covering her center. "Mitchie," Alex pleaded as she squirmed under her touch.

Mitchie lifted her free hand and placed it on Alex's cheek, bringing her face up back to hers, kissing her passionately as she leaned back onto the bed, bringing Alex down with her. She stroked Alex between her legs for a few more seconds before she pulled her hand out and wrapped her arm around her waist, turning them over so that she was lying on top of her. Alex moaned as Mitchie pressed into her, feeling her arousal against her own center. Mitchie unwrapped Alex's legs from around her waist and lowered them to the bed, lifting each of her own legs and placing them on the outside of Alex's so that she was straddling her girlfriend. Mitchie stood on her knees and with her hands she began to peel Alex's dark skinny jeans from her body. Once they were near her ankles, Alex kicked them off. Alex thought it was her turn now and she lifted her hands to the waistband of her skirt, but Mitchie pinned her hands to the bed as Alex looked at her with confusion and frustration in her eyes.

Mitchie smiled as she brought her hands up to her own hips, starting to slide her skirt down, though she stopped when the waistband was just below her center, emphasizing the bulge of her erection in her tight boxers. "You see what you do to me? This is why I can never have a penis," Mitchie grinned as she leaned down to Alex's ear, whispering, "you make me so horny, I'd be hard all the time." Alex blushed at her words, but her embarrassment quickly faded as she lifted her hand and rubbed it over the bulge before leaning up and kissing it lightly. Mitchie hissed in response. Alex then started to pull her boxers down before Mitchie rolled off to the side of her so Alex could pull them off along with her skirt. Alex's eyes lit up as she caught sight of Mitchie's erection, knowing that she was the cause for her girlfriend's intense arousal. She felt Mitchie tugging on her thong and she spread her legs a little further so she could slide the garment down her legs.

Once they were off, Mitchie stared at her for several minutes, drinking her body in. She could never get tired of the sight of her girlfriend lying on the bed, hair splayed around her, chest heaving. Alex noticed she was in a trance and she seized this opportunity take control, climbing on top of Mitchie and pressing her lips hard to hers. Mitchie ran her hands down Alex's back then down to her ass, rubbing circles over her cheeks then gently squeezing them. Alex jerked in response, her center pressing against Mitchie's pelvic bone. Mitchie could feel she was already wet. Alex reached behind her and gently grabbed her hard penis in her hand, slowly pulling up then sliding back down a few times. Mitchie gasped then moaned in pleasure before she wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and pulled her down to meet her lips.

After a few minutes, Alex pulled away to stare into her girlfriend's eyes. They silently spoke volumes. She was ready. Mitchie nodded then leaned up and pecked her lips softly. She placed her hands on Alex's hips and lifted them up until she was standing on her knees, Alex's center hovering over her erect penis. Mitchie lifted her lower body slightly, pressing her tip against Alex's clit. Both girls moaned at their first contact. "Mitchie…" Alex whispered. Mitchie grasped her hard member and rubbed the tip of her penis along her slit. When she brushed against her opening, Alex dipped her hips a little so that it was touching the tip, indicating what she wanted. Mitchie's free hand stroked her ass then pressed down slightly as she lifted her lower body up, pushing the tip of her penis just past her opening before pulling out. "Mitchie… please…" Alex gasped then whined as she gripped the sheets tightly within her hands.

Mitchie placed one hand on her hip then slowly lowered Alex's body as she guided her penis into her opening, sliding in fully. Mitchie moaned at the feeling of finally being inside her. Her walls were tight, already clenching her hard member. "Oh…oh god, Mitchie, you're so big…" Alex whimpered and Mitchie quickly looked up at Alex, finding her with tears in her eyes and biting her bottom lip. Tears welled in her own eyes as she wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and pulled her down, kissing her all over her cheeks, whispering against her skin, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alex shook her head as she rested her head against Mitchie's chest, breathing heavily, "Just give me a few minutes." Mitchie nodded silently and kissed the top of her head as she began to rub up and down her back.

They lay there for about five minutes, relishing in their closeness, before Alex lifted herself back up into a sitting position just above Mitchie's thighs. She stared into her girlfriend's eyes as she experimentally rocked her hips. Mitchie gasped and closed her eyes, her hands blindly finding the sides of Alex's waist. Alex smiled as she rocked against her some more, starting a slow rhythm. After a few seconds, Alex tightened her muscles around Mitchie's penis, causing her girlfriend's hips to buck involuntarily. Mitchie moaned in response of the feeling. She lifted her lower body, pressing into her before sliding almost the whole way out only to thrust into her again. Alex groaned in pleasure, holding tightly onto her waist. Mitchie couldn't get enough of her. She began thrusting harder as Alex rocked her hips, sliding along her length. She could feel the tension swirling in her stomach.

Alex closed her eyes as her arousal grew, slowly slipping down inside her to her center. She suddenly squeaked in surprise as Mitchie flipped them over so she was on top and slammed into her, driving closer to her core. Alex moaned again as she wrapped her legs around Mitchie's lower back, digging her heels in, causing Mitchie to thrust even deeper. "Oh god Alex…" Mitchie inhaled sharply. She could feel Alex's walls start to clench her penis. "Mitch, I'm almost…" "I know baby, I know," Mitchie responded, kissing her lips softly as she continued to push harder and faster with every thrust. She was near her own climax as well, feeling the swirling tension descend to her member.

Suddenly, Alex flipped them so that she was back on top again, wanting Mitchie deeper inside her. It was a few seconds later that Mitchie finally hit the very core of her hot desire and as Alex's walls squeezed her penis, she released too and Alex let out the sexiest string of moans she had ever heard. Alex rocked her hips a couple more times as her body trembled then she collapsed on top of Mitchie, panting heavily against Mitchie's chest. "Oh…god…" she barely managed to get out. Mitchie pressed her lips to her forehead and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, stroking her hair and rubbing her hand up and down her back. They didn't need to speak any words and at that moment, they really couldn't anyway, both too caught up in desire and the after-effects of their lovemaking.

A little bit later, they repositioned themselves so that they were lying side by side facing each other. Mitchie stroked Alex's cheek as they gently pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. "I love you," Mitchie breathed as she pulled away slightly, "and thanks." "For what," Alex asked with a slightly confused look on her face. "For everything. For being my best friend, for being my girlfriend, for fulfilling all my wishes and dreams… You are more than I could ever ask for," Mitchie responded with a smile. "Aww, Mitch… you're gonna make me cry," Alex responded, but tears had already formed in her eyes.

Mitchie gently wiped them away with her thumbs. "I love you too, Mitchie, so much. You make me so happy. Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream… that someday I'll wake up and all of this will be gone and I won't have you-" Mitchie cut her off, stroking her cheek again and pecking her softly on the lips, "Sh… this is not a dream, okay? I'm here and I'm never leaving you. You're stuck with me for life, Alex Russo." Alex grinned at her words as her tears fell, "Good, because you're stuck with me too, Mitchie Torres. I'm not ever giving you up." Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her close, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note: **Just so you all know, the outfit Mitchie is wearing is the one Demi wore in her "Gift of a Friend" video. And the picture Mitchie took of Alex with her smiling. The smile Alex has on her face is just like the one of Selena smelling the yellow roses she received for her birthday. All you Selena fans know what I'm talking about. It's on her Twitter, look it up. It's also my pic on my profile. I love that picture and I am in love with her smile from that one.

Reviews=love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I would have posted this last night but FF was being buggy. Well, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! I don't know how long it'll be before I post the epilogue. I'm going write it all out then decide if I want to split it up into chapters. I'll most likely have something up by next weekend, it's just a matter of finding time to write. Well, I won't keep you any longer, so please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

******Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 8**

Both girls were startled awake the next morning by a loud knocking on their bedroom door. "Girls! Hurry up or you're going to be late," Theresa called out. Alex shrugged sleepily as she turned to her girlfriend and smiled when she caught her staring. "Hi," Alex whispered. "Hi," Mitchie replied, a grin forming on her own lips as she lifted her hand and pushed some hair away from Alex's face. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before they both leaned in and shared a soft kiss. When they pulled away, Alex patted the sheets covering the spot between Mitchie's legs and smirked, "Well, no battle of the bulge this morning." Mitchie giggled, "Better check just to make sure." Alex chuckled as she pulled the sheets back then tugged at the waistband of Mitchie's boxers, lowering her head to look inside, "Yep, back to normal. You've officially been castrated." Loud laughter escaped Mitchie's mouth at her comment.

"Thank god, I can finally have you inside me again," Mitchie responded breathlessly. Alex smirked as she trailed her finger up and down her covered center then moved to slip her hand inside her boxers, brushing her thigh with her fingertips in the process. "Alex! Not right now! We have to get ready for school," Mitchie shrieked. Alex's hand grazed over her center. She placed her hand over Alex's on the outside of her boxers, trying to get her to stop. Alex pressed lightly and Mitchie gasped. After a few seconds, she pulled Alex's arm out of her boxers, "Alex, stop. We're going to be late for school. Now go take your shower." "You aren't coming with," Alex pouted. "No, separate showers, missy. You're in trouble," Mitchie replied as she sat up in the bed. "Are you going to spank me for being bad," Alex's lips curved up into a small smile.

"You're incorrigible," Mitchie groaned. "You know you love me," Alex leaned in to give her a kiss, before rising from the bed. Mitchie giggled as she watched Alex head to the bathroom. Alex looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "What?" "You're walking funny," Mitchie replied. Alex rolled her eyes, smirking, "Yeah, well, I'm a little sore. You went all wild animal on me last night. Who knew you had it in you?" Mitchie's jaw dropped in shock then she threw a pillow at her girlfriend, who dodged it and closed the bathroom door behind her, her laughter echoing through the walls.

Despite Alex's protests, they arrived at school with a few minutes to spare so they would have enough time to grab their books for first period before going to homeroom. They were at Mitchie's locker when the final bell rang. Alex kissed her softly on the cheek, "Good luck on your test." Mitchie's eyes widened as she pulled away, "Oh my god! I forgot about my test! I-I didn't study enough. I am so going to fail!" Alex rubbed her shoulder with her free hand, "Relax, you'll do fine. I think we studied enough. Besides, your brain is like a sponge, it absorbs everything almost instantly. And if you need to brush up on the material, you can just use your free period to study." Mitchie sighed, feeling slightly better, "Okay, thanks." "No problem, sweetie," Alex kissed her again, this time a quick peck on the lips, "go knock 'em dead." Mitchie smiled as they parted ways to go to their classes.

It was lunch time before they saw each other again. Alex was sitting at their table, munching on some chips when Mitchie walked up and kissed her lips in greeting as she set her tray down, "Hey." "Hey," Alex responded, "Where were you? I waited for you by your locker but you never came." "I stayed after class to see how I did on my history test," Mitchie replied as she sat down. "So how did you do," Alex inquired as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Thanks to you, I got an A. You, Alex Russo, Miss I-Hate-School, helped me study. Mitchie smiled triumphantly. Alex gasped as she placed a hand on her chest, "I did not." "Did too," Mitchie replied in a sing-song voice. Alex grumbled as she tore off another piece of her sandwich, mumbling through her mouthful of food, "I hate you." "I hate you too," Mitchie smiled as she slipped her hand around Alex's then pecked her sweetly on her nose.

After a few minutes, Mitchie turned to her tray and looked at it with disgust. She didn't even know why she got it, it looked nasty, inedible. Alex saw her expression and asked, "What is that?" "Mystery meat," she replied with a grimace, "it's the only thing they had for today. God forbid they serve some real food." "Here," Alex said as she gave her the other half of her sandwich and pushed the bag of chips over so they could share. "Thanks," Mitchie responded then kissed her cheek. "That's what girlfriends are for," Alex smiled. "I know what else they're good for," Mitchie grinned seductively as she opened Alex's hand and traced circles over her palm before slowly stroking her index finger. A few seconds later, she grabbed it and ran her fingers up and down its length. "Why Mitchie Torres," Alex gasped in mock shock, a smile curving at the corners of her lips. Mitchie took Alex's hand and placed it on her thigh.

Alex looked at her girlfriend, seeing a lustful yet pleading expression in her eyes. She squeezed her thigh then slipped her hand between Mitchie's legs a few inches past the edge of her skirt, running her fingernails over her skin, scratching lightly then rubbing. Mitchie closed her eyes as she fought back a moan. "Shh!" Alex hissed at her, "Somebody could hear you or see us." "Since when do you care," Mitchie asked with her eyes still closed, Alex's hand causing tingles to spark all throughout her body. "Bathroom, now," Alex whispered in her ear and Mitchie groaned in disappointment when she removed her hand.

Once they were safely locked inside the girls' bathroom, first making sure it was empty, Mitchie pressed Alex against the wall and pushed her lips forcefully onto hers. Alex let out a content sigh as Mitchie slipped her tongue into her mouth, at first fighting for dominance with hers then slowly stroking it. Mitchie moaned as Alex ran her hands down her body, gripping her ass then bringing them back up to rub her breasts. "A-Alex," she whispered as she trailed her lips down to her neck, biting her skin softly then sucking on it. Alex gasped then she moved her hand to Mitchie's thigh, sliding it underneath her skirt then rubbing there for a few seconds. Her fingers danced across Mitchie's skin between her legs before she moved them up to press her hand against Mitchie's covered center. Her girlfriend gasped in response and bucked her hips.

Alex slowly pressed her index finger against Mitchie's clit while her middle finger began to rub up and down her slit through her panties. Mitchie moaned as she pressed into Alex, breathing heavily. Alex removed her fingers, much to Mitchie's disappointment, but she gasped again as Alex brought her knee up between her legs, rubbing and pushing against her center. She moaned as she placed her hands on the wall behind Alex, trying to keep herself steady. Alex's hands came up to rest on her hips, pulling Mitchie harder onto her knee, rubbing against her thigh. The movement and slight dampness of Mitchie's panties only served to further her own arousal. "A-Alex…I-I need you…" Mitchie whispered as she rocked her hips against Alex's leg then grabbed one of Alex's hands, bringing it to her thrusting center.

Alex pulled away from her slightly, but made no effort to remove her leg or her hands from where they were, "No Mitchie." Mitchie's eyes were dark with lust, "Dammit Alex, this is not the time to be teasing me." She slid her hips forward again, rubbing against her thigh as she let out an involuntary groan. "I'm not teasing you, Mitchie. I don't want us to have sex in a dirty school bathroom." "Well, if you're not going to do me then you need to stop or I'll soak through these panties and then I won't have any to wear," Mitchie responded. "I wouldn't mind that," Alex whispered in her ear and smirked, "and I'm not the one rubbing themselves against my thigh." "You would mind if other people were able to see up my skirt," Mitchie replied with a heavy breath. As much as she didn't want to, she willed herself to pull away. She slowly pushed herself from the wall and backed up slightly, not sure if her legs were strong enough to hold her up. "You're wearing shorts underneath from now on," Alex said as she tapped Mitchie's covered center then ran her finger up and down her slit. Mitchie groaned, "We need to stop now." Alex pouted and crossed her arms, "Why? I was having a little fun." Mitchie let out a scream, frustrated beyond belief, and not just mentally.

Unfortunately for Mitchie, she and Alex had fourth period Chemistry together right after lunch. Even worse, they were lab partners so they were sitting next to each other. It wasn't long after class was under way that Mitchie felt Alex's hand on her knee. "What are you doing," Mitchie hissed as she removed it, "Stop." A few seconds later, Alex's hand returned to the spot, this time rubbing it slightly across her thigh, not even looking at her but a smile curved at the corners of her lips. She dipped her hand lower, sliding a few inches under her skirt and lightly tracing circles with her fingernails along her inner thigh. "Alex," Mitchie jumped and whispered harshly into her girlfriend's ear, "you won't have sex in a locked bathroom but you'll do this in front of everybody?! Someone could see us!" "No one will notice if you're quiet," Alex chuckled softly as she ran her fingers along the rim of her panties between her legs as Mitchie gasped softly and closed her eyes. Suddenly they shot open as she felt Alex slide her finger past her panties and lightly stroke her opening with her finger. Mitchie's inner walls involuntarily clenched as she clamped her mouth shut, trying to hold back the moan rising in her throat. "Shit, teacher's coming," Alex mumbled under her breath as she removed her hand and Mitchie's eyes widened.

Thankfully, they hadn't gotten in trouble. The teacher had merely been passing by to make sure they were doing their work. Mitchie was glad they were reading out of their textbooks today because she was shaking so badly with pent-up sexual tension that she knew that if they had done labs she would have spilled chemicals all over the place or dropped the glass test tubes, shattering them on the floor. Sometime after the teacher had passed by, Alex had placed her hand back on Mitchie's knee and when she turned to glare at her, Alex only smirked in return. She didn't try anything more, but Mitchie continued to glare at her from the corner of her eyes. She had two more classes after Chemistry and she had hoped that time and the boring subjects would help reduce the throbbing between her legs, but heat continued to pulse through her body and she was slightly relieved when the last bell rang for the day. The ride home was a silent one as Mitchie continued her glare while Alex drove.

After parking on the side street behind the sub shop, they both got out and retrieved their things from the backseat. Alex started to head towards the doors of the sub shop, but Mitchie grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the stairs that led to the apartment above, "Oh no you don't." "What? Mitchie, you know Dad will get mad if we're late for shift," Alex replied. "It's not like you haven't gotten out of working before. Besides, you have other things to attend to," Mitchie growled as they entered the apartment and headed upstairs as Alex just grinned at her comment.

Once they were inside their bedroom, Mitchie closed the door and locked it before slamming Alex against it, pushing her lips forcefully to hers, her hot breath tickling Alex's skin as she panted. Alex kissed back with just as much pressure, lifting her hands to cover Mitchie's cheeks. She then ran them down her neck and over her shoulders as Mitchie wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's waist. Alex's hands traveled across Mitchie's chest then down a few inches, cupping her breasts and massaging her nipples with her thumbs through her shirt as she lowered her head to her neck and nipped it gently before sucking on the spot. Mitchie moaned as she began to tug on Alex's shirt.

Alex pulled away slightly, "Mitchie-" However, she was cut off from saying anything else as Mitchie pressed her lips hard to hers. "Just shut up and take your clothes off before I rip them to shreds," she whispered against Alex's lips. "Whatever has gotten into you, I like it," Alex grinned as she pecked her lips softly. "I guess I got my Mitchie mojo back. Plus, I've been aching for you ever since this morning. It's been four days since you've been inside me. Do you know what four days does to a girl, Alex," Mitchie asked, lowering her head to suck at her pulse point as she moved her fingers under Alex's shirt, lightly scratching her fingernails over her soft skin. "Apparently it turns you into a sex-crazed animal," Alex smirked then let out a squeak of surprise as she felt Mitchie bite into her skin.

Mitchie soothed the spot with her tongue as Alex pushed her back towards the bed. When Mitchie's legs hit the frame, she fell back onto it. She was gasping for breath, her chest heaving, as she stared up into her girlfriend's eyes, both expressing their lustful yet loving feelings for the girl in front of them. Alex smirked slightly as she brought her hands to the edge of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, tossing it to the floor. Next went her bra and pants, leaving her in only a thong. Mitchie's eyes traveled all over her girlfriend's body, starting with the top of her head going all the way down to her toes. "You're beautiful," Mitchie whispered with a smile gracing her face.

"Nah uh, you're more beautiful," Alex responded as she crawled onto the bed and laid her lips over Mitchie's. "Let's just agree to disagree," Mitchie said as she brought her arms up to wrap them around her neck. Alex nodded silently, brushing Mitchie's lips tenderly as she brought one hand between them and slipped her fingers just under the waistband of her skirt, tugging it down along with her panties. Mitchie gasped as cool air hit her heated center and she lifted her hips slightly, "A-Alex…" Alex's hands rubbed over Mitchie's stomach a few times then she lifted her hands and began to unbutton her shirt, placing kisses down her chest with every button she opened.

Alex pulled her shirt to the sides and smiled as she saw that Mitchie was wearing her favorite black lace front-clasping strapless bra. She made quick work of undoing the clasps on the bra and Mitchie lifted her upper body slightly so Alex could pull both the bra and shirt away. Mitchie's fingers hooked into the sides of Alex's thong, sliding it down and Alex kicked them off. Alex lifted her left leg and placed it on the other side of Mitchie's body, lowering herself to straddle her girlfriend as she placed her hands on Mitchie's cheeks and kissed her softly. Mitchie moaned at the skin-to-skin contact, feeling Alex's center brush against hers and settle just above her pelvic bone.

Alex trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, nipping lightly at her collarbone and licking it before blowing her breath on the spot. The action sent a tingling sensation coursing throughout Mitchie's body, causing her to curl her toes and close her eyes. "Mmm…Alex…" she moaned. Alex lifted her right hand and cupped her left breast, gripping it firmly, but not enough to hurt her, as she brought her lips down to it. She stroked her nipple with her tongue as she lifted her free hand and rubbed her fingers over her breast. After a minute or so, Alex took her nipple into her mouth, pressing the nub of sensitive flesh to the roof of her mouth with her tongue as she sucked it slowly. "Oh god…" Mitchie whispered as she gripped the back of Alex's thighs.

Alex began to stroke the same breast softly with her fingers as she continued her ministrations on her nipple. After a few more minutes, Mitchie raised her hands to Alex's cheeks, causing her girlfriend to release her before she moved Alex's head to her other breast, arching her back a little to brush her nipple against her lips. Alex leaned down and started to repeat the same treatment as she had done to the other. Mitchie was breathing heavily by the time Alex started to move down her body, kissing her way over her torso to her stomach. She nipped her soft skin lightly all over her abdomen before she brushed her lips just below her belly button. Mitchie moaned and bucked her hips slightly, feeling the swirling tension build more than it already had.

Alex scooted down her body then she moved to the side of her before she spread Mitchie's legs then she came in between them. By now Mitchie had her eyes closed, inhaling large, quick breaths. Alex lightly grazed her index finger over the skin surrounding her clit before touching the sensitive nub of flesh then rubbing it gently. Mitchie moaned at the contact and lifted her lower body slightly. Alex took her other index finger and ran it slowly down her slit before pushing it just past her folds then running it up and down again. "A-Alex…" Mitchie whimpered. Alex lowered her head and she lightly ran her tongue over Mitchie's clit, sucking on it once or twice. Her girlfriend whined as she bucked her hips. "Alex…please… stop teasing me. I've waited far too long to have you inside of me again," Mitchie whimpered as Alex dove her tongue in between her folds, licking at the juices already running down her skin.

Mitchie was throbbing beyond belief and she needed release soon. She didn't know how she was able to last this long. Alex scooted her body up and pressed her lips to Mitchie's as she slowly turned them over so that her girlfriend was on top. Their kiss was slow and warm, their lips brushing over each other's then pressing gently. After a few more minutes, Alex placed her hands on Mitchie's hips and lifted them so Mitchie was standing on her knees leaning over her. She stared into her girlfriend's eyes with so much love and the same was reflected in Mitchie's as she slowly pushed her index and middle fingers into her. Mitchie closed her eyes and moaned in contentment at finally feeling Alex inside her again. Alex used her free hand to press down on her ass and Mitchie obliged as she lowered herself onto Alex's body.

Alex moaned as Mitchie rocked her hips against her hand, pressing against her own center. She thrust in and out of her for a few minutes slowly before she added a third finger and quickened her pace a little. "More…" Mitchie groaned as she rocked and bucked her hips with every thrust. Alex added another finger and began to rub her clit with her thumb. Mitchie ground her hips into Alex's hand, wanting the girl deeper inside her. "More…" she whimpered as she dug her fingers into Alex's sides. "I'm all out of fingers, Mitch," Alex chuckled softly through heavy breaths, "unless you want me to start using my other hand too." Mitchie grunted in response as she grabbed Alex's wrist between them and slammed it upwards against her center as she dipped her hips fast, using her knees for leverage to thrust Alex further inside her, "harder…deeper…" Alex leaned up to kiss her passionately on the lips as she continued the movements, pressing down on her lower back as she thrust up with her hand forcefully.

Alex could feel Mitchie's walls start to clench around her fingers. Alex smiled as she decided to try something she'd never done before. With her fingers still deep inside her girlfriend, she bent them slightly at their tips, starting to rub and gently scratch at her walls. "Oh…my…god…" Mitchie squeaked as she suddenly came so fast and hard that it took both their breaths away. Alex rubbed inside her and Mitchie rocked her hips for a few more minutes as she rode out the waves of her climax. After that, Mitchie collapsed on top of her girlfriend and rested her head next to Alex's, panting heavily against her cheek. Alex slowly slid out of her and wrapped both arms around Mitchie's waist, holding her tight as she turned her head slightly and softly kissed her cheek, "I love you, Mitch." "L-Love y-you t-too," Mitchie stuttered out, still reeling from the sensations pulsing throughout her body, as she pressed her lips tenderly to Alex's.

They lay there for probably another hour before their growling stomachs forced them out of bed. Both got dressed and fixed their hair before entwining their fingers and heading downstairs to the sub shop to get something to eat since Alex had barely eaten anything for lunch and Mitchie nothing at all. "Alex! Mitchie! Where have you been? Your shifts started two hours ago," Jerry shouted once he saw them. "Sorry Dad," Alex responded with her puppy dog pout, not even trying to make up something for an explanation of their absence. "I'm sorry Mr. Russo. Alex and I had to work on a Chemistry project together because it's due tomorrow. You know how she likes to hold things off until the last minute," Mitchie replied apologetically. He sighed, "Yeah, okay. And Mitchie, I told you not to call me that. It makes me feel old and you're a part of the family. Call me Jerry please." Mitchie nodded and he walked into the kitchen to grab some more of the orders. She turned to Alex, who was smirking at her from her previous statement, and she smirked back.

Mitchie chuckled and shook her head as she tied on her apron and took over the cash register while Alex went into the back to make them some sandwiches. Twenty minutes later, the early dinner rush had died down and they were finally able to eat. They sat behind the counter with their fingers linked, resting them on Alex's thigh, munching on their food in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, they both saw Harper bound through the doors of the sub shop. She had been away visiting her grandmother's over the weekend and hadn't gotten back until today. She walked up to them with a large smile on her face, lifting herself up onto a stool, "Hey Alex! Hey Mitchie!" "Hey Harper," Mitchie and Alex responded at the same time and they all burst out laughing at this.

"How was your visit with your grandmother," Mitchie asked. "Oh, it was tons of fun. I knit a scarf and some gloves since it will be winter soon and we made this really cool fruit jewelry. I'll have to wear it to school tomorrow and show you," Harper replied with a bright smile. She always got excited about fashion and fruit, even more when they were together. "Cool," Mitchie responded with a small smile although she found her friend's hobbies a little weird. Harper grinned in return then looked at both of them, "So guys, what did you two do this weekend?" Mitchie and Alex turned to look at each other as their hands gripped tighter and when their eyes met, they both blushed hotly, a deep red tinting their cheeks. "Never mind, I don't want to know," Harper held up her hand to keep them from saying anything.

**Author's Note**: Reviews = love!


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm baaack! Well, this is it! Last chapter! It's a looong one. I think about 14 pages in Word. I won't keep you any longer, so without further ado, here is the epilogue! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Disney Channel, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. Otherwise, I would have had Sonny and Selena practicing lines for Chad's movie (Sonny reading Chad's part and Selena reading Sonny's part) in the episode "Battle of the Network Stars" at the part when Selena jumps on Chad and kisses him...

******Rating: M (Language and sexual content)**

**The Greatest Gift**

**Epilogue**

Alex stuck her head inside her locker, resting it against the surface, and sighed in relief as the cool metal soothed her burning skin. A few minutes later, Mitchie returned from getting her books from her own locker and stared at her girlfriend concernedly, "Alex sweetie, you need to go home," she said as she started to rub her back, "you should have never come to school if you feel so bad." "Can't," Alex replied, her voice muffled from still being inside her locker, "got a test with Mrs. Jones and I've made the excuse of being sick to get out of a test too many times so she won't let me make it up if I skip."

"Would you rather pass out in the classroom," Mitchie asked. Alex shrugged her shoulders, "If I do, Mrs. Jones might let me retake the test then." Mitchie groaned, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go out in the snow. Alex, you need to go to the doctor. You need antibiotics. Simple over-the-counter pain reliever and cough syrup is not making you any better. You need something stronger." She stroked Alex's hair softly. "No," Alex shook her head slightly, "I hate doctors." She then quickly pulled her head out and leaned forward, coughing roughly for a few minutes before she whimpered in pain. "That's it. I'm taking you home," Mitchie said as she wrapped one arm around Alex's waist, closed her locker, and led her out of the school to their car. Luckily, school hadn't started yet and she had a first period study hall, so she would have plenty of time to get back for second period.

Once home, Mitchie carefully carried Alex up the stairs to their bedroom because she had fallen asleep on the drive back. She laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead, pulling away with a concerned look on her face. Alex was burning up. She went to the bathroom and ran a washcloth under some cold water, wringing it out before she brought it back to the bedroom and gently placed it on her head. She stared at her for a few more minutes then she wrote a little note for Alex and kissed her hand lightly before she left the room. She made sure Theresa knew Alex was home sick and told her to call the school about her absence before she headed back to school.

Alex woke to darkness, but she could see little specks of light. She brought her hand to her face and realized that it was covered with a damp rag. '_Mitchie must have put it on me,' _Alex thought as she pulled it off and looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It read 1:39 p.m. She'd slept almost six hours. She saw a note lying on the pillow next to her so she picked it up and read it, _'Alex, I hope you got some rest. Will you please go to the doctor? For me? I hate seeing you so miserable like this. I just want you to get better. I'll see you when I get home. I love you. Love, Mitchie' _Alex smiled at the heartfelt note then coughed a few times. She sighed then slowly rose from the bed, going to the bathroom so she could make herself look somewhat presentable again. She splashed some water on her face and brushed her hair then put it up into a ponytail. Once she was done, she grabbed her purse and left her room, heading downstairs to the sub shop.

She found her mother taking someone's order and when she was done, Theresa turned to her, "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" "Not so great," Alex responded as she ran a hand across her forehead and pushed back some hair behind her ear, "Mom, can I borrow the car? I need to go to the doctor and Mitchie took ours back to school." "Okay, do you want me to go with you," she asked as she slipped the pad and pen back into her apron. "No, I'll be fine. They're probably just going to give me some antibiotics to get rid of whatever I have," Alex replied. "Alright, be careful," Theresa stroked the side of her head before she grabbed the keys from her pocket and handed them to her. "Thanks mom," Alex nodded before she exited the sub shop and went around the back to the family car.

Alex arrived at the doctor's office just before 2:00. There was only one other person there so she shouldn't have to wait too long, which she was thankful for. She signed in and filled out the necessary paperwork then sat down in one of the chairs. Not ten minutes later, she was called back into an exam room. A nurse took her temperature and blood pressure before saying that the doctor would be with her shortly. Alex dangled her legs over the side of the exam table, slowly swinging them back and forth as she waited. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door before the doctor entered the room. "Hello, Ms. Russo. I'm Dr. Smith. How are you doing today?" "Miserable," Alex responded with a sigh. "Well, why don't you tell me what's going on," he said as he sat on the rolling stool. Alex fought not to roll her eyes, annoyed. He should know this already. She'd filled it out on the paperwork.

"A couple weeks ago, I went out into the snow for a few hours and I think I got a cold, but it's gotten worse. My throat hurts and I cough a lot. I had a fever this morning, but it's gone down a bit. I just feel weak and exhausted. I've tried taking over-the-counter stuff, but it's not working," Alex explained to him. "Hmm, sounds like you might have the flu or bronchitis. How bad are the coughs," he questioned as he wrote on her chart. "Bad, they're really harsh and sometimes I can't stop for a few minutes. It's worse when I'm congested," Alex demonstrated a cough for him and grimaced as her throat burned. "Yep, sounds like bronchitis," he replied, "now I just have some standard questions for you. This is just to make sure I don't give you any prescriptions that could conflict with anything." "Okay, shoot," Alex responded.

"When was the date of your last period," he inquired. Alex tried not to roll her eyes again, but she became uneasy at having to explain this topic to a man, "Um, I'm not sure. I've always been irregular in my cycle. It's not uncommon for me to skip a month or two." "Are you sexually active," he asked. "Um, yes," Alex replied, but she didn't tell him that she had sex with girls, well, one girl in particular. She was not ashamed of her relationship with Mitchie. She just hated telling people she didn't know because of their reactions. This time was no different, even if he was a doctor. "Do you use protection," he questioned as he wrote something down on the chart. Alex was beyond annoyed now, she was pissed. "Look, I'm sick. I came here so I could get some medicine to help make me feel better, not to be given the third degree about my sex life. So would you please stick to the appropriate questions? Actually, you know what? I would prefer if I had a female doctor. Could you go get me one? Thanks," she gave him a fake weak smile as she crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Very well, I am sorry if I offended you," he replied before exiting the room as Alex scoffed.

Another ten minutes later and there was a knock at the door again before a woman with a gentle smile on her face entered the room. She looked to be in her late thirties with her blonde hair pinned back into a barrette. "Hi, my name is Dr. James, but you can call me Abby if you like," the woman smiled as she offered out her hand to her. Alex nodded as she shook it, "Alex Russo." She didn't know why, but she instantly felt at ease with this woman. "So, looks like we might have a cold with a touch of bronchitis here, huh," she replied as she sat down on the stool. Alex nodded again with a small smile, "I guess. I'm no doctor. That's why I'm here."

Dr. James chuckled at her response, "Well, I want to make sure it's not the flu or pneumonia, so I want to run a few tests. I'll need a blood sample. I'm assuming you've eaten today already, but that's okay, we can still do the draw." Alex shook her head, "No, I haven't eaten anything. I've had an upset stomach all morning and slept most of the day, trying to get rid of a fever." "You might be dehydrated. Let me get you some water. It will make the blood draw go easier if you have some water in you." "Okay," Alex replied meekly. This is why she hated going to the doctor. She hated needles with a passion and became squeamish at the sight or smell of blood.

Dr. James returned a few minutes later with a bottle of water and handed it to her, "Here, drink all of this while I get the equipment ready. I promise I'll make it quick. You won't even know I did it," she smiled as she patted Alex's hand, which was gripping the edge of the exam table tightly, turning white. She walked over to the counter and, with her back to Alex so she couldn't see, prepared the needle and tubes for the blood draw. Alex opened the water bottle and let the cool liquid run over her sore throat before she chugged it a bit, becoming thirsty from barely drinking anything all day except for some water that morning. "All ready," Dr. James asked a few minutes later. "Yeah, I guess. Let's get this over with," Alex responded with a grimace. The doctor gave her one of those stress balls to grip onto as she searched for a vein. When she finally found one, she rubbed the spot with an alcohol swab. "Okay, you'll probably want to look away now," she said to the girl and Alex quickly snapped her head in the opposite direction.

She carefully slid in the needle and attached the tube. "You can relax your hand," she said and once Alex did, she took the stress ball and placed it on the counter. She waited for the tube to fill up before she took that one out and hooked up another one. Once that one was full as well, she slowly slid out the needle and covered the puncture site with a cotton ball, "Here, hold this down and I'll get some tape." Alex did so and the doctor got some gauze tape, tearing off a slice and placing it over the cotton ball to keep it in place. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it," she smiled at the girl. "No, I guess not," Alex mumbled and turned her head away again once she saw the tubes of blood. Dr. James had followed her gaze and she quickly picked up the tubes, "Oh sorry, I'll get these to the lab. It'll take about an hour to get the results. If you don't mind waiting again, I'll come get you once they come back." "Okay, thanks Dr. James, uh, I mean, Abby," Alex responded with a small smile as she slid off the table and grabbed her purse. "No problem, Ms. Russo," Abby grinned and winked at her. Alex chuckled lightly at the switch in formalities as she headed back to the waiting room.

Alex was bored, and tired. She hadn't brought anything with her to keep her entertained and the doctor's office didn't really have the latest teen magazines. All they had were parenting and baby magazines and she wouldn't need those for a long time, probably another ten years, at least. So she just sat there and closed her eyes, leaning her head against her hand. Slowly, quiet descended over her and she slumped down in her chair, falling asleep to the light rhythmic tapping of the computer keys from behind the receptionist's desk.

"Alex… Alex…" Alex woke to someone gently shaking her shoulder and she looked up to find Abby leaning over her. She rubbed her eyes as she responded, "Sorry, must have fallen asleep. I've been really tired lately." "That's okay," Abby responded with an understanding smile, "I've got your test results. Why don't you come back and we'll go over them." Alex nodded as she stood and followed after the doctor. They went back into an exam room and Alex hopped up onto the table as the doctor sat down and looked over some papers on her chart, "Well, you don't have the flu or pneumonia, so that's good. You do have a mild case of bronchitis though." Alex shook her head in agreement, "I figured as much." Dr. James flipped a page on her chart and her eyes widened slightly, but Alex didn't notice. "Alex, when they ran the tests… they found something else…" Dr. James responded gently, looking up at the girl. Alex's head snapped up from staring down at her hands, fear in her eyes. Was she sick? Did she have cancer or some terminal disease that she would never recover from? She started to shake as tears welled in her eyes, "W-What?"

Abby gave her a small smile as she placed her hand over Alex's, which was gripping the table tightly, "Alex, you're pregnant." Alex gasped as her other hand flew to her stomach and tears fell down her cheeks, "Wh-What?" _'How can this be possible,' _Alex thought. There was only one explanation for this: magic. "Do you want to call someone so they can be here with you? A boyfriend maybe? Or one of your parents?" Alex's head snapped up, fear in her eyes again, "You aren't going to tell my parents, are you?" "No, I'm bound by doctor-patient confidentiality not to disclose patient information. But you should tell your parents, Alex, so you can discuss your options," Dr. James said gently. Alex shook her head, "No, there's only one option for me." "Alright, well then we'll have to see how far along you are. You can't get an abortion past the first trimester-" Alex stopped her, shaking her head vehemently as she wrapped her arm tighter around her middle, "No, I mean I'm keeping my baby."

Dr. James smiled in response, "Okay. We still need to find out how far along you are and I'll need to measure your stomach and get your weight too." "I-I think I, um, conceived, about two and a half months ago, if that helps any," Alex responded quietly, all the new information she'd received and a million feelings swirling around in her head. "Yes, that does. Let me get the ultrasound set up and make sure everything is alright in there," Abby smiled as she pointed to Alex's stomach. "Will I get to see my baby," Alex asked, now a hint of excitement bubbling within her. "Maybe. You're not very far along so the baby is still very small, but we'll see," Dr. James smiled as she walked to the ultrasound machine and pulled it over near the exam table. Alex bit her lip as she thought of something, "I've been taking Aleve and cough medicine for my cold and fever. The labels always say to talk to your doctor before taking them if you're pregnant. I didn't harm my baby by taking them, did I?" "No, you should be fine as long as you take the right doses," Abby reassured her with a grin, "Now let's see if we can get a glimpse of that baby of yours, shall we? I'm going to put some gel on your stomach. It's going to be a little cold."

Alex nodded with a smile and leaned back onto the table as she pulled her shirt up a little bit and for the first time she noticed that her stomach had become fuller and rounded out, leaving a bump, small but still noticeable if you were looking for it. She inhaled a deep breath at the sight. She didn't know how she hadn't seen it before. Alex then gasped as Dr. James squirted the gel onto her stomach, "Geez that's cold!" "I warned you," she chuckled as she turned the machine on and grabbed the transducer, placing it on her lower abdomen and starting to move it around, searching. After a few minutes, Dr. James responded, "Yeah, you're definitely three months along."

"Three months," Alex asked with a confused expression on her face. The only time it could have happened was when she had cast that spell on Mitchie, unless for some unknown reason, with magic of course, she was able to get pregnant any time she had sex with Mitchie. If that were the case, then she would have gotten pregnant long before this. Seeing her confused look, Dr. James chuckled, "Your conception date was right, two and a half months, but we always add two weeks, from the first day of your last period, so you're actually three months along." Alex nodded her head, but she still didn't quite understand why they did that.

"Take a look," Abby smiled as she turned to the girl. Alex craned her head to the left and gasped at the sight of her baby, the picture zoomed in large, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. "The baby is really small right now, only about two and a half inches long and weighs about 0.7 ounces. Here are the hands and feet. There is hair on the head and the baby will start to move around a bit although you most likely won't feel it yet," Abby explained as she pointed things out on the screen, "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Alex nodded, unable to speak, overcome with emotion.

Abby flipped a switch and suddenly loud _thump-thump _sounds filled the room. It was the sweetest sound Alex had ever heard. "Good strong heartbeat," Abby nodded in approval after a few minutes of listening. Suddenly, Alex began to sob, burying her face in her hands. "I-I'm sorry, I'm usually not like this," she blubbered through her tears, furiously trying to wipe at her cheeks. Abby gave her a gentle smile as she handed her some tissues, "It's okay. Seeing your baby for the first time usually brings out the waterworks even in the best of them. Would you like a picture?" Alex smiled and nodded her head vigorously, "Please. Can I have three?" Abby chuckled as she froze the screen and pressed a few buttons so it would print the image, "Sure, I'll be right back. I have to go grab the pictures off the printer. You can wipe off your stomach now then we'll measure and get your weight once I come back." She handed Alex a towel and left the room.

Alex sat there for a minute, still dazed at seeing her baby, then carefully cleaned her stomach. After she was done, she stared at her bump for a few seconds then slowly lifted her hand and gently touched it with her fingertips. She suddenly felt a small flutter at the contact, like butterflies, and the feeling spread through her whole body, but she knew it was too early to feel the baby move. It was an amazing feeling and she could only think that it came from the knowledge that she was pregnant. She was carrying a baby, hers and Mitchie's baby, inside her. She smiled as another tear slipped down her cheek.

A few minutes later, Dr. James returned and handed the pictures to her. "Thanks," Alex responded as she looked at them. "No problem. Why don't you hop on over here and let's get your weight," Dr. James smiled as she motioned to the scale. Alex groaned good naturedly as she slid off the exam table and got on the scale. "Hmm, you've gained four pounds since your last visit," Dr. James said as she marked it down on her chart. "I better lay off the Reeses," Alex chuckled as she patted her stomach gently. "No, you're a bit underweight, but not by much," Abby responded. "I've always been thin for my height and I have a fast metabolism. That's why I usually don't gain weight, well, until now," Alex said with a small smile. "You need to gain two more pounds and then one to two pounds every week from here on out, okay? I would suggest eating several meals a day instead of three or four large ones. You need to cut down on sweets and eat nutritious, healthy foods, you know, fruits and vegetables…" Abby grinned at Alex's expression, her nose scrunched up in distaste.

Then Alex's eyes brightened, "Do pickles count?" Abby chuckled, "Yes. In fact, many women crave pickles while they're pregnant." "Oh no, pickles aren't a pregnancy craving. I eat them all the time. They're one of my favorite foods," Alex responded with a laugh. "Just as long as you eat other healthy foods with it," Dr. James replied, grinning, "now let me measure you. Will you lift your shirt up again please? And you'll have to unbutton the top of your pants. We measure starting from your pelvic bone." Alex nodded as she did what she was told. "You're showing a bit more for only being in your third month, but that's probably because you're thin," Dr. James said as she took a measuring tape and placed it against her stomach.

Once she was done, Dr. James sat on her stool and Alex slid back onto the exam table. "Okay Alex, we're pretty much done here. I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and antibiotics for that cold and bronchitis. I want to see you back here for another check-up in a month, alright," Dr. James asked as she wrote the prescriptions for her then handed them to the girl. "Thanks Abby, for everything, see you in a month" Alex smiled as she got off the table and grabbed her purse. "No problem sweetie," Abby replied and with a wave, Alex was out the door. When she got into the car, she sat there for a few minutes, still reeling from the events of the day. She had gone to the doctor just for a simple cold and cough and had come out with the knowledge that she was pregnant. Alex pulled one of the ultrasound pictures from her purse and stared at it for several minutes. She could stare at it forever. She placed her hand on her stomach, gently stroking it with her thumb before she kissed the picture of her baby and smiled.

After more minutes of staring, Alex reluctantly put the picture away and started the car, heading to the pharmacy to fill her prescriptions. It was 4:30 by the time she got home and she slowly headed up the stairs to the apartment, wanting to avoid the sub shop and her mother's questions. She wanted to keep the news to herself for just a little bit longer, still needing some time to let it sink in and she wanted to tell Mitchie first before everybody else. She was exhausted again by the time she reached her bedroom. She changed into a tank top and shorts then took one of her antibiotic pills before climbing into bed. She heard a slight rustle beside her and she saw another note on her girlfriend's pillow. _'Helping your mom with the early dinner rush. Thank you for going to the doctor. Get some more rest, I'll be up later. Love, Mitchie' _Alex smiled as she placed the note on her nightstand then stretched her arms underneath her pillow, sinking her head into the fluffy softness, falling asleep instantly.

Mitchie walked into the bedroom after working in the sub shop, finding Alex asleep in their bed. She smiled and made her way over, carefully sitting on the edge and brushing back a few strands of hair from Alex's face before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Alex, wake up honey," she whispered as she stroked her cheek. Alex stirred then slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Mitchie, she smiled but then it faded into a frown and tears welled in her eyes as she thought of Mitchie's reaction to the news she was going to tell her. Mitchie stared at her concernedly, "Alex, what's wrong sweetie? What did the doctor say?" "I-I…have to tell you something…" Alex stuttered as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Fear shone in Mitchie's eyes. "What? Are you sick? Alex, please tell me you're not sick," Mitchie grabbed her forearms, staring worriedly into her eyes with tears pooling in her own as every worst possible scenario ran through her mind. Alex slowly shook her head as she responded, trying to swallow past the large lump that had formed in her throat, "Re-Remember about t-two and a half months ago… when I cast that spell on you? I-I just found out there are some consequences…" Mitchie gasped sharply as she covered her private area with both hands. "No," Alex replied hoarsely, as she reached out a shaking hand to grab one of Mitchie's, lifting their hands up to rest them against her stomach. Mitchie gasped again as her eyes followed their hands then she snapped them up to meet Alex's. She had tears and uncertainty in her eyes. They stared at each other for several minutes, their eyes speaking the words they couldn't say.

"But-But…how…" Mitchie asked, confused. She knew that magic was a major part of it, but she had still been a girl when they had sex, only she'd been a girl with male body parts. "I have a theory about that," Alex whispered. Mitchie nodded for her to go on. "You see, both males and females have the hormones estrogen and testosterone, but they are at different levels in each gender. In females, estrogen is higher and testosterone is lower. It's vice versa for males, testosterone is higher and estrogen lower. I think that when you had the male body parts, it caused your testosterone levels to rise and so you were able to produce fertile semen, therefore, you were able to get me pregnant," Alex whispered the last part, saying it to her for the first time, as she looked down at their hands on her stomach.

Mitchie looked at her in wonder, "How did you know all that?" "My favorite subject is Biology. That and Chemistry," Alex curled her lips into a smirk. Mitchie chuckled as a grin spread across her face. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders, pulling her close as she pressed her lips softly to hers. "You don't know how happy you've made me, Alex. I love you so much," she whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "I love you too," Alex sighed in relief as she gripped Mitchie tighter around her waist.

After a few minutes, Mitchie pulled away and touched Alex's stomach lightly, "Can I see?" Alex nodded and laid back against her pillow before she lifted her shirt to just above her ribcage. Mitchie immediately saw the small bump and she didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before. She lifted her hand and gently grazed it with her fingertips before resting her palm on her belly, rubbing her hand softly over her skin. She was mesmerized by the sight. She did this. She helped create this baby. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her bump. "You're already showing," Mitchie said as more of a statement than a question. Alex nodded as a grin formed on her lips, "The doctor says it's because I'm skinny." "Not for long," Mitchie grinned back at her and Alex hit her in the arm with the back of her hand.

"Don't mess with a hormonal pregnant woman, Mitchie," Alex glared at her, but her small smile gave her away that she wasn't really mad. "But you're my hormonal pregnant woman," Mitchie smiled as she wrapped her arm under Alex's back and around her waist then placed her other hand on Alex's stomach, "You know, you look sexy with a bump. You're glowing." "Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Torres," Alex chuckled as she curled her arms around Mitchie's neck and pulled her down to meet her lips.

They were still in the same position a few minutes later, but with Alex's head in the crook of Mitchie's neck, when Mitchie suddenly felt wetness against her skin and heard Alex sniffle. She pulled away slightly with concern in her eyes, kissing her cheek lightly as she lifted her hand and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "What's wrong sweetie?" "I-I'm scared, Mitch. Everything is going to change. We're only seventeen. How are we going to do this," Alex whimpered as she buried her face back into her neck. Mitchie's heart broke a little at the sight of her usually strong girlfriend crying in her arms.

Mitchie hugged Alex tighter, "Yes we're young, but we can do this, Alex. We'll just take it one day at a time, okay? And I'm sure once we tell your family, they'll be supportive and help us too." Alex groaned, "My dad is going to kill me." Mitchie rubbed her hand over Alex's back soothingly, "No he won't. You're his only daughter. You're his baby." Alex shook her head, "Yeah, but his baby is having a baby at seventeen. That won't go over well in his book. And if he finds out about the spell…" "You'll lose your powers, won't you," Mitchie responded, concern in her voice. "Yeah, but I knew that was going to happen anyway," Alex nodded, knowing that when she turned eighteen she would have to give up her powers so she could be with Mitchie.

"Just tell him it was magic," Mitchie said as she pulled away to gaze at her girlfriend with a smile, "Anything can happen with magic, right?" "Yeah," Alex smiled in return as she lightly touched her stomach with her fingertips. A few seconds later, Alex's face brightened, "Oh, I have something to show you. Will you get my purse for me?" "You know, I'm not going to wait on you hand and foot all through this pregnancy. I'm not your servant," Mitchie chuckled as she got up to retrieve Alex's purse. "Oh you know you will. You're going to treat me like a princess, cater to my every need…" Alex teased with a smile. "Fine, but I'm not carrying you up the stairs when you get huge," Mitchie sighed with a chuckle. Alex's jaw dropped open and she scoffed before she hit Mitchie in the shoulder. She then grabbed her purse from her and dug through it, searching for the ultrasound pictures. She finally found them and pulled one out, handing it to Mitchie.

Tears immediately filled Mitchie's eyes at the sight of their baby. She traced her index finger over the image before she looked up at Alex, who also had tears in her eyes. They smiled at each other before Mitchie placed her hand on Alex's stomach and tenderly kissed her belly once more. She then leaned over and engulfed Alex in a tight embrace, "Thank you, Alex. This is the best thing you could ever give me." Alex hugged her back just as tight, "Thank you too, for giving this to me, to us." Mitchie's lips sought Alex's and they kissed passionately.

About half an hour later, someone knocked on their door. "Alex! Mitchie! Dinner's ready," Theresa called out. They pulled away from their kiss and Mitchie gazed at her, "Do you want to tell your family after dinner?" Alex bit her lip for a minute before nodding, "Okay, might as well get it over with." "C'mon, let's go get something to eat," Mitchie said as she got up and reached for her hand. "I've lost my appetite," Alex grimaced as she stood from the bed and entwined her fingers with Mitchie's. "You've got to eat something, Alex. You haven't had anything all day. It's not good for the baby," Mitchie stroked her arm with her free hand. "I know, but I don't think I can eat, Mitch. My stomach has been upset all day," Alex responded with a sigh. Mitchie lifted her hand and rubbed circles over her abdomen. "Feel any better," Mitchie asked a few moments later.

"No," she replied as she rested her head on Mitchie's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Mitchie pouted. "Yeah, you better be sorry. It's all your fault. You're the one who got me like this," Alex said, trying to hide the smile curling at her lips. "Excuse me, but who cast the spell that caused you to get like this?" Mitchie returned with a smile. "Yeah, because I got myself pregnant," Alex replied sarcastically. "Alex," Mitchie gasped loudly in mock shock as she brought a hand up to her mouth then placed it over her heart, "you didn't tell me you were asexual! How could you cheat on me with yourself?!" Alex chuckled as a smirk formed on her lips, "Well, I am pretty hot. I'd do me." "You are so bad," Mitchie laughed as she shoved Alex lightly in the shoulder then leaned in to give her a sweet kiss.

Twenty minutes later, everybody was still at the dinner table. Alex and Mitchie were in their usual seat, sitting together with Alex lying slumped back, resting against girlfriend. She had started to feel sick again, worse than she already was, because the antibiotics were starting to wear off. She absentmindedly moved her fork around her plate, pushing the uneaten food around. Theresa noticed this and looked at her concernedly, "Alex, you haven't even touched your food. Why aren't you eating? You love my enchiladas." "I'm not hungry," Alex replied as she rested her head against Mitchie's shoulder, turning her head into Mitchie's neck. "You need to eat, sweetie," Mitchie said as she kissed her cheek and discreetly rubbed her hand over Alex's stomach so nobody else would see, "Please try, for me?" Alex grumbled in response. Mitchie cut up some of her enchiladas and put a piece on her fork, lifting it to Alex's face, "Here." Alex grumbled again, but she opened her mouth. She accepted a few more bites before suddenly standing up, a hand covering her mouth. There was no time to run to the bathroom so she dashed over to the kitchen sink and retched into it, throwing up what little contents were in her stomach.

"Ewww, that's so gross," Max replied before digging back into his meal. Mitchie dashed over to Alex and pulled her hair out her face, rubbing her back soothingly. "I told you I had an upset stomach," Alex mumbled a few minutes later after she had washed out her mouth and wiped it with a towel. "I'm sorry," Mitchie wrapped her arms gently around her waist and kissed the side of her head, "do you want to go lie down for a while?" Alex nodded her head then thought better of it, "Yeah." Mitchie grabbed her hand and led her over to the large orange armchair. She sat down and gestured for Alex to sit in her lap. Alex placed her knees on either side of Mitchie's waist and came into her, wrapping her arms around Mitchie's shoulders and burying her face into her neck before she relaxed her legs and slid them down along Mitchie's, which were propped up on the coffee table. They sat there in silence with the noises of the others in the background as Mitchie lightly massaged Alex's head and ran her fingers through her hair while she rubbed soothing circles over her back with her other hand. Alex moaned softly and Mitchie asked worriedly as she stopped her movements, "Are you okay?" Alex whined in protest, "Keep doing it." Mitchie smiled as she resumed her actions.

A while later, everybody else had moved to the living room. Jerry and Theresa were watching television, Justin was reading a book, and Max was playing with some kind of contraption that he probably shouldn't be messing with. "Girls, I'm going Christmas shopping tomorrow. Do either of you need to go," Theresa asked as a commercial came on. "No," Mitchie answered for the both of them, "I think we already got our presents for each other." She felt Alex smile and lightly press her lips to her neck. "Do you have another copy of the picture," Mitchie whispered in Alex's ear and she felt her nod, "We should give one to your parents for Christmas. It's only a few days away." She felt her nod again. "Let's tell your parents," Mitchie said and this time Alex shook her head. "We won't be able to put it off much longer," she added. She heard Alex cough and whimper before she slowly pulled away. "I need to take my antibiotics," she said hoarsely before getting up off of her.

Mitchie followed her up to their bedroom and watched silently as Alex took a pill from a bottle and washed it down with a glass of water she'd gotten from the bathroom. "We can't keep avoiding this. We have to tell your parents, Alex," Mitchie said as she crossed her arms. "I know," Alex replied in an annoyed tone, "and I'm not avoiding anything, Mitch. I'm just scared of what's going to happen. Dad will not only be furious with me and I'll most likely lose my powers, but I could possibly get in a lot of trouble with the wizard world," Alex sighed as tears formed in her eyes. Mitchie sighed too and moved towards her, brushing back a few strands of hair from Alex's face. "Alex, no matter what happens, I'm going to be by your side. Nothing in this world, or any world for that matter, can take me away from you. You are mine, forever," Mitchie whispered as she stroked Alex's cheek softly with her thumb and kissed her lips tenderly as tears streamed down her girlfriend's cheeks.

Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie's waist and pulled her into her body, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into her chest. "I-I love you," she managed to get out through her tears. Mitchie kissed the top of her head and curled her own arms around Alex's shoulders. A few minutes later, Alex pulled away, "Let's go tell my parents." A small smile curved at Mitchie's lips as she wiped her tears away, "Better go clean yourself up first. You look like a raccoon." Alex chuckled and pecked her on her mouth before she headed to the bathroom to wash her face. While Alex was in the bathroom, Mitchie searched around for an envelope to put the ultrasound picture in. "Aha," she said as she finally found one in a drawer of the desk. "What are you doing," Alex asked as she came back into the room. Mitchie waved the envelope in front of her, "Looking for this. Give me one of the pictures." Alex nodded and went to her purse, pulling one out and handing it to her. Mitchie turned it over on the desk and wrote on it, _'December 22, 2009 Baby Russo at 3 months.' _"Just Russo," Alex questioned, "Not Russo-Torres or Torres-Russo?" "Nope," Mitchie grinned as she looked up at her, "I'm going to marry you someday and when I do, I'm going to change my name. How does Mitchie Russo sound?" "Like music to my ears," Alex smiled and chuckled before she kissed her. Once Mitchie slid the picture into the envelope and sealed it, Alex grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers before pulling her towards the door.

When they got back downstairs, Alex became nervous again, fiddling with her fingers as they stood by the edge of the couch. Mitchie squeezed her hand gently to give her some encouragement. Alex swallowed hard before she opened her mouth, "Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you…" "What is it, sweetie," Theresa asked as she turned her attention towards her daughter. "What did you do this time, Alex," Jerry groaned in annoyance as he too turned to her, muting the television. "I, um… I'm pregnant," Alex whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Theresa gasped and pressed a hand to her chest as her dad thundered, "WHAT?!" The tears she'd been trying to hold back broke through their barriers and streamed down her cheeks. "Alex, how-" her dad was red in the face and nearing purple as he shouted at her, but he was interrupted by her eldest brother. "Did you cheat on Mitchie," Justin asked, his eyes wide, as he put down his book.

Alex's expression turned to one of annoyance and anger, "Hello! She's standing right here! And no, I didn't cheat on Mitchie. I would never do that to her." "Were you raped," Jerry asked, his face suddenly going pale and his voice lowered but still angry as he gripped his hands into tight fists, "Did you know who he was? Tell me and I'll find him and so help me I will-" "No-No," Alex interjected quickly, "I wasn't raped. I-It was magic. I-I used magic. I-I made up some spell-" Jerry quickly cut her off, getting red again, "You used magic? You used a spell to get pregnant? WHY would you do that?" "What? No!" Alex responded, shaking her head as she put her hand out to stop him, "Dad, would you please just stop talking for a minute and listen to me? Look, whatever spell I did doesn't matter except that now I'm pregnant and there's nothing we can do to change that."

"What are you going to do about it," Jerry asked in a harsh tone. Alex flinched slightly at what she thought he was implying. She stared hard at her dad with an angry expression, "I'm not going to get an abortion, dad. Besides, it's too late for that and even if it weren't too late, I would NEVER, EVER get an abortion." Then she turned to Mitchie and gave her a small smile as she took her hand, lacing their fingers together, keeping her gaze on her as she responded, "Mitchie and I are going to raise the baby together. I know we're only seventeen, but we can do it." Jerry sighed slightly as his shoulders sank, the redness fading slowly, "You know you won't be able to participate in the wizard competition. You'll lose your powers. Are you willing to give that up?" Alex opened her mouth to respond, but before she could answer, Mitchie tugged on her hand and pulled her aside a few feet away. There was uncertainty in her eyes as she bit her lip. "Alex, are you sure," she whispered.

Alex looked at her with a tender expression and a small smile on her face as she lifted one hand and gently stroked her cheek, "Mitchie, I will never regret giving up magic for you. I don't need my powers, I need you. You are all the magic I need in my life. You and our baby." She smiled wider as she rested her other hand against her stomach. Mitchie was crying by now, almost sobbing. "I-I love you," she sniffled out and kissed Alex sweetly on the lips as she placed her hand over Alex's on her belly, linking their fingertips.

Although he wasn't eavesdropping, Jerry could hear the conversation between the two girls. He was still mad, but he smiled despite this, remembering when he realized he was in love with Theresa, a mortal, and would do anything to be with her, even give up his powers. Alex and Mitchie were so in love. He was happy that Alex had found someone who loved her so much, and the same for Mitchie, because she was like a daughter to him as well.

A few seconds later, the two girls walked back over to Jerry. "I'm ready. You can take my powers," Alex said in a strong, confident voice then added, "I probably wasn't going to win anyway. Magic doesn't matter to me as much as Mitchie does. As long as I have her, and now the baby, I'll be happy." Jerry nodded with a tight expression then said, "Let's go down to the lair." Everyone followed after him to the sub shop and into the underground basement/freezer that served as the magic room. Jerry pulled the wizard power box off the wall and opened it after he had set it on the table. He wrote something on a piece of paper then walked over and handed it over to Alex, "Say what's on this then close your eyes and focus all your energy on conjuring up your powers." Alex nodded as she squeezed Mitchie's hand one more time before she dropped it and stepped forward, reading the paper then reciting the words, "I, Alex Russo, hereby relinquish my powers and, therefore, forgo participation in the family wizard competition."

She then closed her eyes and raised her hands, focusing all her energy on them as she imagined holding her powers in them. A few minutes later, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that a big ball of energy floated above her hands. She smiled then looked up to her dad and nodded. Jerry took Alex's power source, which looked like some kind of tube, from the power box and pointed it towards the ball of energy. The ball suddenly disappeared and Alex collapsed to the floor. "Alex," Mitchie shrieked as she rushed over to her girlfriend, falling to the floor beside her and holding her in her arms. She looked up to Jerry with tears in her eyes, "Is she okay?" "She'll be weak for a while. You should take her up to bed," Jerry responded, not meeting her eyes. Mitchie nodded and kissed the top of Alex's head then stood to face Jerry. "I hope you all will support and help us. You guys are my family and both of us can't bear to have you out of our lives. Here," Mitchie said with tears in her eyes as she pulled an envelope from her back pocket and handed it to him.

"What is this," Jerry asked as he opened the envelope before pulling out what was inside. "An early Christmas present. It's the first picture of your grandchild," Mitchie smiled as she walked back over to Alex and picked her up bridal style before heading towards the door to take her upstairs. However, she stopped when she heard Alex speak. It was just above a whisper yet it was heard all throughout the silent room, "I'm sorry, daddy. I love you." He didn't say anything for a minute, trying to find his voice, too choked up from staring at the picture Mitchie had given him. "I love you too, Alex," Jerry said as he walked to them and carefully engulfed both girls in a gentle embrace. Theresa came over and wrapped her arms around the three before Max shouted, "Group hug!" and joined in. Justin walked over and hugged the group as well. A few seconds later, Max shouted as realization hit him, "Hey! I'm going to be an uncle!" Everybody chuckled in response.

"I better get her to bed," Mitchie said after a couple minutes and everyone pulled away, "Goodnight guys." They all wished the girls goodnight before Mitchie headed upstairs to their bedroom. She carefully laid Alex down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest before crawling into the bed beside her. She gently stroked Alex's cheek and her girlfriend's opened her eyes slightly. "Are you okay," Mitchie asked concernedly. Alex nodded slightly before she stopped and brought a hand up to her forehead, "I'm just feeling a little dizzy. I have a headache. A lot has happened today." "Yeah," Mitchie nodded too as a dazed look came over her face for a moment then she looked back at Alex, "you should get some rest. Why don't you take a nap for a little while?" "Only if you're here next to me," Alex murmured, her eyes falling closed again. "Forever, remember," Mitchie smiled and Alex did too before Mitchie leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

A few hours later, Alex woke up shivering despite Mitchie's warm body beside her. She lifted her finger and gestured to the blanket lying on top of the trunk at the foot of her bed, but it didn't move. She frowned when she remembered that she didn't have her powers anymore. "You miss having your powers, don't you," Mitchie spoke up quietly next to her. Alex sighed and she dropped her hand back down, "Yeah, a little, but only because I've had them for so long. It'll take some getting used to." "Are you having any second thoughts? Do you regret giving them up," Mitchie asked meekly in a whisper. Alex shook her head as she turned to her, entwining their fingers, "Mitchie, I told you, I will never regret giving my powers up for you. Besides, I deserved to lose them. Justin was always the better wizard. I've always been irresponsible with magic. That's how we got into this situation." "Yes, but that irresponsibility with magic gave us the greatest gift we could ever receive," Mitchie smiled as she placed her hand on Alex's stomach and rubbed gently. Alex finally smiled too as she pressed her lips to Mitchie's, wrapping her arms around her waist as she buried her face into her neck, sighing contently, "I love you, Mitch." "I love you too, Alex," Mitchie replied as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, closing her eyes with a smile.

**Author's Note**: Hey again! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, especially those who reviewed every chapter. Your reviews make my heart beat. When I started this story, I had originally planned to have Alex get pregnant, so I am glad that you guys wanted her to get pregnant too! Sorry, no sex this chapter. Honestly, I was getting kind of tired of the sex (shocker! especially when it comes to SelDem) and I wanted to show the softer, sweeter side of Alex and Mitchie. I hope I did it justice. As for the part where Mitchie tells Alex she didn't know she was asexual, I'm actually referring to asexual reproduction. For those who haven't had biology for a while, some organisms can reproduce by themselves, through different forms of cell division. Usually the offspring is identical or near identical to the parent. Just a little information for ya. Oh, and sorry if the wizard stuff was a little weird. Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. You guys motivate me!

**Reviews = love!**


End file.
